Bloom
by blugrashopr2004
Summary: After Terri's temporary position as the school nurse comes to an end, she gets stuck as the new Glee club director after Mr. Ryerson termination. Terri enlists Santana's help.
1. Nurse Terri

**Chapter 1 – Nurse Terri**

Title: Bloom

Author: blugrashopr04

Rating: NC - 17

Disclaimer: Glee and characters are property of Fox.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Summary: After Terri's temporary position as the school nurse comes to an end, she gets stuck as the new Glee club director after Mr. Ryerson termination. Terri enlists Santana's help.

Main Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Santana/Brittany

A/N: After being disappoint over and over by the show and reading fanfiction like "Dunder Mifflin, Lima Branch" by mykindofparty. I've had this idea that Terri (Will Shuester's ex-wife) took over glee. I can't stand Will or Finn. They are what I call "fake heroes". I'm writing about things I would like see more in the show. Main focus would be, Quinn and Santana's weird friendship that nobody understands but them, faberry, brittana, and Santana as a leader.

First upload ever. Be kind? XD

No beta. Sorry for grammar issues.

Any feed back appreciated. My feelings won't be hurt.

Pulling in to the faculty parking lot at a fast speed, almost running over a student, Terri Del Monico parks her '94 Probe in to two parking spaces pissing off the faculty members. Terri gets out of her car. As she makes her way to the building, the nurse ignores the immature football jocks that are tossing the loser kids into the dumpster and stealing their lunch money.

"Hey Miss Del Monico, looking good," Puck looks at her stopping what he was doing as she passes them.

"Hey Mohawk, don't forget to take your anti-depressants so your hair can grow back okay." Terri says as she keeps walking towards the building.

Puck frowns at her and waits until she gets in the building and turns to the kid next in line to be thrown in the dumpster and ask for his lunch money.

"Please don't throw me in there, do you have any idea how much this shirt costs," Kurt pleaded

Puck shrugs at him before signal his buddies to toss him.

As she makes her way to her office, Mr. Figgins spots her.

"Miss Del Monico, please come to my office," said Mr. Figgins.

"Great," Terri mutter while rolls her eyes behind her sunglasses and puts on a fake smile before turning around and greeting Mr. Figgins.

"Hello Figgins, you're looking handsome today, new suit?" Terri asked while following him into his office.

"No, I am on the Atkins diet but I only eat pork," Mr. Figgins answered her as he takes a seat at his desk

"I can tell you look really great. What is it you wanted to talk to me about," asked Terri.

"We've had another student is sick, and the parents are accusing you of giving them illegal drugs," said Figgins.

"They are not illegal drugs if they are over the counter Figgins and I haven't heard of anyone getting sick after they visit me," Terri said.

"I've been getting a lot of complaint from students and I can't risk being sued by their parents. Mrs. Romper has recovered from her fall and will be reinstated in her position," Mr. Figgins informed her.

"Are you firing me?" asked Terri incredulously at Mr. Figgins.

"Your stay with temporary and you don't have the right credentials to be a school nurse,"

"I used to manage the first-aid box at Sheets N' Things. You can't fire me, how am I going to pay off my pottery barn debt?"

"This week will be your last"

"Come on Figgins there's got to be something you can do, you can't just fire me"

"Most of the kids are afraid of you and avoid going to the nurse's office when they are sick and then end up getting other kids sick, I can't run a school like that"

"Well there's got to be another position you have available"

"Even if I did, your not qualify to be a teacher"

"That's mean"

"Look Miss Del Monico there's nothing I can do"

"Mr. Figgins, when you did that video for women lingerie, did I tell anybody? No. When everyone was making fun of you because you thought Twilight was based of a true story, didn't I come to your defense. Please there has to be something you can do" Terri pleaded

Figgins looked at her for a moment. Feeling sorry for her he sighed.

"There is a position that was recently opened that I've been having a hard time to fill, but I don't think you would want it. It's not very popular with the kids at this school and I doubt you can get anyone to join"

Terri clapped her hands and smile "Done. What is it?"

"Mr. Ryerson has been terminated after being accused of molesting unnamed male students,"

"I don't know who that is, what class did he teach?"

"He was the Glee club director"

"What is Tree club? Is that where they hug trees all day and listen to birds chirp?

"No it's Glee club, we're student can sing and dance"

"I use to date a boy in high school that sang and dance, this is perfect for me"

"The catch is Miss Del Monica is you have to have a least 12 student in order the keep the club going, and your not going to have a lot of funds so you'll probably have to raise them yourself.

"No problem Figgins, I can do this." Terri said as she gets up to walk out of his office.

In the nurse office Terri is on the phone with her sister asking her for advice for the Glee club.

"How am I going to get kids to join the glee club I don't even like talking to any of them? Terri asked

"It's going to be hard, Glee club is for losers, I doubt anyone would want to join, Figgins is setting you up for failure"

Terri glances out her window towards the hallway where Rachel Berry was just slushied by the Cheerios.

"God, they're monsters out, there's a reason why I keep my door locked and I keep the lights shut"

"I would suggest threaten one of the popular kids to join that way they can do the rest of the work for you getting other kids to join"

There's a knock on the door but Terri ignores it.

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know find something about them"

The knocking continues.

"Okay I got to let you go there's someone at the door."

"Let me know what happens"

"Sure" Terri hangs up the phone and goes to open the door. "Yes, Can I help you?" Terri looks down at the kid in the wheelchair.

"The jocks threw a basketball at my face, and my nose is bleeding" Artie said.

"Eww, why would you come here for that? The boys bathroom is down the hall, to your left. Clean yourself up." Terri said

Artie looks up at her confused, blood dripping from his nose.

"Well, hurry up your getting my floor dirty"

Artie rolls away. Terri watches him rolls by the Cheerios who just slushied Rachel. Santana is still laughing and Quinn shakes her head with a smile while Brittany gets something from her locker. She stared at them while an idea pops in her head. She smiles and then turns back into her office, locking the door behind. Sitting at her desk she forms a plan to get the cheerleaders to join.

At Brittany's locker the Unholy Trinity were coming down from the high as that laughed at Rachel expense.

"That was mean you guys," said Brittany as she stare at her books confused at which one she would need for her next class.

"She's mean to us when she wears those hideous clothes that make me want to barf" Santana said as she leans against the lockers beside Brittany while filing her nails.

"She's so aggravating, why is she dating Finn, his is so disgusting? Quinn said as Santana looked at her confused. Brittany is still staring at her books.

"Brit, I numbered your books for you so it was easier for you to remember. 1 is for the book you would need for 1st Period and so on." said Santana as she grabbed the book out of her locker, handing it to Brittany.

"I know San, I just can't remember what period I'm on." Brittany said

Quinn laughed, but keeps quiet and raised her eyebrow when Santana gave her a glare.

"It's okay Brit, that's why you have me. Why don't we skip class and head to the janitor's closet and I can tutor you later" Santana said grinning at her while rubbing Brittany's arm.

"And that's my cue to go to class, I'll see you guys later," Quinn said walking away.

"You are just jealous," Santana said to Quinn's back as she walked away. Quinn flipped her hair and her finger at Santana without turning around.

Stepping in to class, Quinn groaned as she remembers this was the class she had unfortunately sitting behind McKinley's annoying couple. She doesn't know if she would rather be stuck with Brittany and Santana or listening to Finn and Rachel's sickening conversation as they smile stupidly at each other.

"Gross," she muttered to herself as she takes her seat reluctantly behind the couple as they shared a quick kiss.

"Do you mind not doing that in front of me before I throw up on both you?" Quinn asked the annoying couple.

"I'm sorry Quinn" Rachel said sheepishly.

"You don't have to apologize to her Rachel." Finn said turning around in his seat to look at Quinn. "That wasn't cool what you and your Cheerios did to Rachel"

"Wow, you are finally standing up for her? That's unbelievable considering how many times she's been slushied and you never stand up to your football buddies because you're coward." Quinn said. "What, did she promise you she'd finally give up her V-card to you? I wouldn't go through with it Berry, it would be the worst 30 seconds of your life."

Finn looked embarrassed not knowing what to say. Thankfully class got started and he turned around in his seat not before telling Quinn to mind her own business. Quinn rolled her eyes at Finn.

After drowning the Spanish teacher out, Quinn couldn't help but stare at Rachel's legs as she crossed them. She can't believe how long they were considering Rachel being that of short stature. As she was thinking of how she would like to run her hands up and down Rachel's leg, her eyes catches Rachel's hand sliding into an enormous hands. She frowns. Finn was so disgusting. He's awkwardly too tall for Rachel. He didn't match Rachel intellectually, doesn't have the same interest. She would never understand why Rachel's with him. Before she realizes she was checking out Rachel Mr. Shue was calling her name. She looked up and realizes everyone was staring at her including Rachel.

"What?" Quinn asked

"I asked, which of these phrase is correct, Me llamo es Sr. Schuester or Me llamo Sr. Schuester ?" Mr. Shue asked pointing to the board.

"Oh, me llamo" Quinn answered.

"Correct," Mr. Shue said turning back around towards the blackboard. Quinn looked at Rachel who was still looking at her smiling.

"What, Rupaul?" Quinn sneered at her, hoping Rachel didn't catch her leering at her.

"Nothing," she said turning back around. Quinn watched as Finn put his arm around Rachel's chair. Quinn groaned and went to mindlessly doodling on her paper trying to ignore the couple in front of her. As the class was done, she looked at her paper and frowned at the face staring back at her with hearts covering the sheet.

"Oh crap," Quinn stared wide-eyed as she realizes what she drew.

After Terri figured out a plan to get the Cheerios to join glee club, she decided she was going to target Santana after class and waited until she sees Santana at her locker and approaches her from behind.

"Hey Santana" Terri say scaring Santana

Santana jumps back "Hey Miss Del Monico please stay back I don't need any more pills they gave my diarrhea for days. I was lying when I said I had a peanut allergy, because I couldn't stand setting next to Finn in Algebra, he reeks of axe cologne.

"Oh, I'm not a nurse anymore, Mr. Figgins promoted to Glee Club Director and I want you to be the first to join. Being a popular cheerleader and having an impressive amount of tweeter followers-"

"Twitter", Santana corrects her while frowning

"And being a Latina you probably have a decent singing voice," Terri said excited hoping Santana buys it.

"Um that is complete inaccurate and it looks like he demoted you Miss Del Monico because glee club are for the losers and geeks and I would advise you to beg Figgins for your job back because you don't want to deal with the backlash your going to get from the kids at this school and nobody's going to want to join" Santana says turning to walk away.

Terri follows her.

"C'mon as my best friend you should at least consider joining." Terri said desperately trying to catch up with her stride.

Santana stops and turns around "First of all lower your voice," she said looking around to crowed hallway to see if anyone is paying attention to their conversation. "Second of all we are NOT best friends. That is highly inappropriate and gross. This is the longest conversation we've ever had, sorry but the answer no. I'm late for class." Santana said and walked away towards her next classroom

Terri watch as she walked away confused

"If I'm not her best friend then who is?" she muttered to herself.

Santana is indeed late for class as she quickly takes her seat next to Quinn in AP Biology.

"Santana nice of you to join us, is there a reason for your tardiness? Teacher asked

"A crazy woman was roaming to halls" Santana said nonchalantly.

The teacher rolls his eyes and lets it go being used to Santana and turn back towards the blackboard.

"Having fun with Brittany?" Quinn asked quietly.

"I wish, the school nurse with asking to commit social suicide by joining the glee club," Santana said clearly irritated as she took her seat next to Quinn.

Quinn looked at her confused, "The middle age, overweight nurse that sound like seal when she talks?"

"No, the psychotic nurse that's gives mentos for headaches and sleeps all day in her office" Santana answered.

Quinn frowned "What did you tell her?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that group and if you talks to be again I'm going to get a restraining order on her" Santana said. Quinn and Santana shared a laugh.

"Look Finn, I can't go over to your house after school because I have to practice for the play," Rachel said as she and Finn were at her locker at the end of the day. The hallways were nearly empty.

"But you don't even like it," Finn said.

A couple lockers down Quinn overhear their conversation, shaking her head of how whiney Finn voice is and how Rachel puts up with him.

"Yes I agree that some of Mr. Garrison's technique is ridiculous and unprofessional. And how he thinks that he can portray Maria better than me, who's spent their who life-"

"Uh Rachel I didn't understand anything after yes" Finn said scratching his head. Quinn smirked to herself.

Rachel sigh "I'm trying to say it's they only outlet I have to let me sing musical numbers and I'm going to need all the experience I need if I want to move to New York after high school and be on the streets of Broadway."

"Why would you want to live on the streets in New York?" Finn asked confused.

"Not physically on the street, but in musical theatre." Rachel corrects him

"Oh," Finn said. "It seems like you're so busy all the time and you have no time for us"

"I know I'm sorry, maybe we can do something another day," Rachel said. "I got to go my dads are picking me up and dropping me off at the theatre. I see you later" she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks by him towards the exit.

Quinn watches as Rachel walks past her and watches how short her skirts is until Santana walk into her view sliding to the locker next to hers and opening her locker.

"Oh My God, I'm glad the day is over. Miss Del Monico has been bugging me all day about joining Glee. Doesn't she get it? Glee would be a fricking nightmare." Santana said clearly frustrated as she throws book in her locker as hard as she can. "Uh, she's so annoying. I'm so frustrated I want to slushy somebody."

"Finn is still around I can send a text out" Quinn smirked. "He had the audacity to stand up to me today in front of his girlfriend in class today"

"Do it, we can't have them getting more annoying then they already are" Santana said as Quinn sent a text out. "Let's go and watch, I have to get to Brittany's house before Miss Del Monico sees me again. I promise Brit I'll help her study." She said as she closes her locker.

At the Pierce's House the two cheerleaders were on the bed making out with the brunette's hand underneath the other girls top, sliding her hand across her soft stomach and moving up towards her breast.

"Um that feels nice, San," Brittany said smiling up at her girlfriend.

"Yeah" Santana agreed leaning down to kiss the blonde lips slowly sneaking her tongue in the other girls month. Brittany accepts her tongue sucking it gently before releasing it and chasing it with her tongue.

"We should be studying," said Brittany as she pulls away to talk. Santana catches her lips again before she speaks.

"We are. I'm studying your anatomy. I'm especially interested in your tongue right now." She kisses the blonde again. Her hands move to her lips and Brittany gently sneaks her tongue out and licks her fingers "And then maybe we can move down a little more, maybe to your breast" she says as she moves her hands toward the dancer's breast. "Then if we have enough time before your parents get back we can go a little lower" her hands slide underneath Brittany skirt toward her underwear. As she gets to the blondes damp area, she hears a car door slam out side. She slides her hand from underneath Brit's skirt and rolls off of her. She groans in the pillow and Brittany smiles and gently plays with Santana hair.

"Your parents have the worst timing ever," she mumbled into the pillow. She was definitely looking forward to her alone time with Brittany after a horrible day she was having. To say she was frustrated would be an understatement.

"Hey, San?" Brittany asked still affectionately playing with Santana hair. "Why don't we tell them about us, you know that we like to do more than play with each others hair?"

Santana rolled on her side facing Brittany. She cupped her check gently and looks into her innocent blue eyes. After a rough day she didn't feel like having that conversation. She sighed and got up from the bed to pick up their forgotten books on the floor.

"We should really go back to studying, Brit," she said bring the books back on the bed to study. Brittany looked down disappointed that once again Santana was avoiding the issue. Santana looks at how sad Brittany got and immediately feels guilty. "Maybe one day, just not now." Brittany nodded but was not satisfied with that answer.

"So," Santana started hoping to change the subject to get the blonde in a better mood. "Come up with any new routines for the cheerios?" The blonde instantly perked up, dance was her favorite subject and she was ridiculously good at it.

"Yea, I went over a few ideas with Quinn and she seems really excited about them," she said enthusiastically. "But there's a few moves she said won't work for cheerleading," the blonde said obviously disappointed.

"Did she say why?" the brunette ask concern before she gets mad and have to kick her best friend ass for turning her girlfriends ideas down.

"She said that most of the girls weren't as talented as I was and they weren't going to be able to do those dance moves and keep up with me," she said. "But I can teach anybody how to dance. Maybe if there was a club at school where I can do more freestyle dancing, that would be awesome," Brittany said smiling at the idea. Santana instantly thinks of glee club. Cringing at thought of joining but seeing how her girlfriends face lights up when she talks about dancing, she can't help reconsider Terri's offer just to make her girl happy. Santana smiles as Brittany is still talking and now demonstrating some dance moves.

The next day at school, Terri was moving her stuff from the nurse's office to her new office in the choir room. While setting the items she bought at the pottery barn yesterday after school. She looks up as she hears a knock on her door.

"Good morning Figgins," she said as she continues to arrange her desk.

"Good Morning, I was just checking on how things were coming along," he said.

"Well it was at least 24 hours ago when you fired my from my old job, are you going to fired from my new job already?" she asked sarcastically.

"I know this not an ideal position for you but this was the best I can do. I really rooting for you Miss Del Monico," he said trying to sound positive.

"Thank, I really appreciate it but nobody wants to join a club that the kids at school think is for loser," she sighed. After trying to get Santana to join yesterday, she was really disappointed she was turned down repeatedly. She'll have to try a different route today if she wanted to keep her job.

"Why don't you put up a sign up sheet in the hallway and see if there's any whose interested?" he asked.

"I don't just want anyone to join, if I let the nerd and geeks join the club it is going to go down the drain from day one. I need a leader that other kids look up to and won't be afraid to join," she said frustrated.

"Why don't you try the quarterback?" he asked. "I'm sure kids look up to him. When I was in school they were always the popular kids"

"Are you talking about awkwardly, tall, Shrek looking kid? He'd probably be stupid enough to join," Terri agreed. "He hasn't led the football team to a single win and he looks like he has two left feet. I think the kids might feel like he's Godzilla. And I'll hurt my neck if I have to look at him."

"Okay, well I wish you good luck. Don't lose faith. Like you said before, you can do this." He said smiling at her as he walked out of her office.

Santana spotted the head cheerleader at her locker and strode up to her slamming her locker shut barely catching Quinn's finger. Quinn jumped back.

"What the hell, Santana?" Quinn yelled at her.

"Why did you turn down Britt's ideas?" she asked frustrated. She was having a hard time sleeping last night figure out what she was going to do was Glee club. She couldn't take her frustration on Brittany, so she lashed out on Quinn. That's what best friends are for, right? Everyone was staring at them including Rachel who had the locker across from Quinn, waiting for a fight that the two best friends were known for.

"They were too advanced for the squad and it was more free styling, which is great, but not for cheerleading," she said pissed at Santana. She looked at the crowd at put her HBIC face on.

"Mind your business," she yelled.

"Bullshit, we're a national champion squad there's nothing too advance for us," she said. She knows what Quinn is talking about and can't helps but be proud of her girl.

Quinn lowers her voice "Come on, you've seen the way she dances, she has a gift. She's super talented, Santana. Cheerio's great for her to an extent, but she needs another outlet to let all the energy go."

"Crap," Santana said defeated as she leans her back on the locker. "I'm going to have to join glee club aren't I?"

"Yea," Quinn laughed at her.

"Sorry, I needed to lash out on somebody," she said.

"It's okay, just next time try not to break my fingers," said the blonde.

"Deal," Santana said, glad her friend wasn't too mad at her.

"If your going to join here's your chance," Quinn said as she spots Miss Del Monico over Santana's shoulder.

"What?" Santana asked turning around to find the person she was hoping to avoid. She turns back to Quinn hoping her friend can save her only to find her friend was already down the hall.

"What a bitch," she muttered before turning to face Miss Del Monico.

"Good morning, Santana," Terri said with a big smile on her face. "I got you some coffee from the Lima Bean, I know all kids like it there." Santana reluctantly took the coffee from Terri, from past experience Santana knows better than to take anything from Terri otherwise she would be sick all day long.

"Thanks," she said faking a smile. Terri was looking at her expectantly to take a sip. Santana looked in her coffee to see if there was anything wrong with it. She didn't see anything unusual but she wasn't going to chance it, she already had a headache, but she wasn't going to tell Terri that.

"I've already had one this morning. But I'll save it for class," she said smiling hoping Terri would buy it.

"Okay, so did you think about joining glee today?" Terri asked.

"No, I need more to think about okay," she said hoping to get away from her as soon as she can.

"If you join glee, I'm sure you'll really enjoy yourself Santana. Singing, dancing, and…and… what else do you do in glee? Any way there will be other perks, you'll be the glee captain, and you can choose any song you like to do, come on it'll be fun." She finished. Santana looked at her and frown.

"I've told you I haven't decided yet. Don't come to me, I'll come to you and let you know" she said.

"Okay, then," Terri said defeated but still but on a fake smile. "We'll I'll be in my new office whenever your ready."

"Sure, thanks again for the coffee," she said.

"No, problem," Terri said turning away and walking back to her office.

Santana sighed when she finally walked away and looked at Rachel who was still at her locker talking to Finn. Santana walked up to putting a false smile on her face.

"Hey Rupaul, Finnessa," she said almost instantly getting sick of the smell Finn's cologne. "God, Rachel with that big nozzle on your face, you think you can use to smell how disgusting your boyfriend reeks. Do you serious need to use that much cologne? Just because you're the size of big foot and King Kong's child doesn't mean us normal people can't smell you from ground level. "

Finn looked at her confused, and started smelling himself.

"What do you want Santana," Rachel asked scared that Santana might pour the hot coffee on her. Santana looked at her.

"I want to apologize for that slushy attack yesterday, so I went to the Lima bean this morning and got you this coffee. It is vegan-friendly. Enjoy!" Santana said smiling. Rachel takes to cup of coffee smiling.

"Thank you Santana, I can't believe you remember I'm a vegan, sometimes Finn has a hard time remembering when we got out to eat," she said.

"Finn has hard time remembering his name, so it's not surprising.

"Hey, I'm right here," Finn said offend. Rachel rubs his arm affectionately, telling him it's ok. Santana ignores him.

"Actually I remember how annoying Quinn is when she goes on about how ridiculous and unhealthy it is that you're a vegan, but that girl loves her bacon." Santana smiled.

Rachel frowned. "It's not unhealthy to be a vegan, I'll have to put together a PowerPoint and show her how healthy it is." Santana started grinning as she thinks about how pissed Quinn will be when she finds out.

"We'll don't let that coffee get cold, I have to get to class," Santana then left without saying goodbye wanting to get away from them as fast as she can.

Finn and Rachel watch as she walked away. Finn frowned at how weird Santana was acting.

"That was sweet of her, maybe she turn a new leaf overnight," Rachel said about to take a sip of her coffee. Finn stops her.

"No, don't what if she put something in it?" Finn asked.

"Like what?" Rachel frowned.

"I don't know, you can never trust Santana," Finn said

"Come on I can't let go to waste after she went all the way to Lima Bean, you know I love their coffee,"

"Let me taste first, to make sure there's nothing in there," Finn offered

"How sweet," Rachel said handing him the coffee.

Finn takes a sip and lingers for awhile until he comes to the conclusion there's nothing wrong with it.

"It taste fine, I guess she's not evil after all," he said

"Great, walk me to class," she said closing her locker and taking the coffee from Finn and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

As Santana was walking to her next class, she heard laughter coming for a nearby classroom. Instantly, she recognizes who it belong to, bringing a big smile to her face, she walk towards the noise. When she approaches the class room, she frowns when she can see her girlfriend and Mike Chang dancing together in the empty room. She sees how smooth and elegant them move together so in sync. Backing out of the classroom before they notice her she heads towards her original destination, coming with the conclusion to speak to Miss. Del Monico afterschool about her decision.

Quinn has been taking piano lesson when she was younger and still plays. Nobody knows except for Santana. Since her parent's divorce, Quinn has been playing the piano in the auditorium. Her father cheated on her mother with a tattoo freak half his age, completely ruining the family's reputation. Quinn had always looked up to her dad, always seeking his approval. Now she was thinking it had all been lies, and she hopes she didn't end up like him. It was her getaway from her mom, who has been the over doting mother, trying to be a better mom since the divorce.

In her attempt to get away from Jacob Ben Israel from stalking her Rachel stumbles in the auditorium where Quinn is playing and she recognizes the song. The song she was playing was "Brandy Alexander" by Feist. She wonders why the head cheerleader would choose that song. Rachel stands there for a moment enjoying watching Quinn. Quinn looked so flawless, it was a side she never got to see, she barely recognized the girl that tormented her. She contemplated with herself to join Quinn or continue to hide in the shadows. She couldn't stop herself has the beautiful sound that the blonde was producing; it drawled her to start singing. Quinn looks at her surprised but doesn't stop playing because Rachel's voice is beautiful. She sees Rachel hesitate a little when she catches her eye and give her at slight nod. Rachel keeps singing, making her way towards Quinn without losing eye contact and sees Quinn slide a little in her seat while still playing, inviting her to seat with her. Quinn starts singing with her in the chorus, and Rachel is shock that Quinn has such amazing voice.

As the song comes to an end, they slowly start moving towards each other. Quinn licks her lips as she stares at Rachel, wanting nothing more but to lean forward a few inches. As she feels Rachel's breath on her lips, she realizes what she's doing and pulls back. The head cheerleader stands up, and starting walking out the auditorium, without a word the Rachel.

"You are really amazing when you're not hiding who you are," Rachel said loudly towards Quinn's back hoping to stop her from leaving, which she succeeded in. "That was a pretty sad song, do you want to talk about it," Rachel said turning around in her seat to stand up from the piano bench. Quinn has yet to face Rachel. All she wanted is to get as far away as she can from this girl. She takes a deep breath before finally turning to face Rachel.

"You won't tell anybody about this, do you hear me?" Quinn said in a low but stern voice.

Rachel nodded her head. And Quinn started walking towards the exit. As she was leaving she remembered she left her music sheets on the piano, turning around she sees Finn and Rachel in an embrace. She felt a familiar pang in her chest. Forgetting about her bag she turns around and leaves the auditorium.

Spotting Brittany at her locker, Santana took a deep breath before approaching her.

"Hey, where were you last period?" Santana asked.

"I was talking to Mike on the football team and he's secret dancer, can you believe that? I asked him to show me so moves. He's really good." Brittany said excitedly.

"Yea, that's great Brit. So are you guys going to make that a thing now?"

"What?"

"Are you going to keep meeting up with him?" Santana said trying to keep her jealously in check. She knows in the back in her mind Brittany wouldn't cheat on her, but seeing her girlfriend with someone else drives her crazy.

"Well yeah I like to, he's fun to dance with." Brittany said confused.

"Okay," Santana said.

"Are you okay, San?" Brittany asked running her hands down her girlfriends arm.

"Yea, yea I'm fine," Santana said waving her hands, telling Brittany not to worry about. "I just have some thinking to do. But in the meantime," Santana said with a mischievous grin on her face, "I think we need to catch up on our sweet lady kisses since I didn't see you last period."

Brittany smiled as Santana started dragging her into an empty classroom. Neither girl saw Miss. Del Monico hiding behind the lockers with nasty smirk that blossomed over her face, overhearing their conversation. As the girls disappeared, an idea was forming in Terri's head on how she was going to get Santana to join her club. She didn't want to have to snoop this low, but Santana given her no choice.

Quinn was at her locker with her head in down reading "Withering Heights", when Santana walked towards her opening her own locker next to the blonde.

"God, do they have to do that in public," Santana said shoving books in her locker. The blonde finally looked up from her book and glance at the couple the Latina was talking about. As she watches Rachel giggle about something her oaf boyfriend said. She notice a hint of blush as she ducks her head and a piece of hair falls to her face, she couldn't help but find adorable and smiles, then she sees big foot hands pluck the hair that had fallen behind the brunettes ear. She shook her head in disgust as she turn down back to her book.

"Can you imagine if the dwarf and the dinosaur had a baby?" Santana asked merely disgusted by her own question.

"I don't want to talk about them," the head cheerleader said.

"What's up your ass?" the Latina asked

"Nothing." The blonde answered she glanced up slightly to steal a look at Rachel and catches her eye before quickly going back to her book.

"Do you want to hang out with Brits and I this weekend?"

"I can't, my mom wants so more bonding time, she making up for being a horrible mother when she was married to my father." Quinn said.

"That sucks"

"At least she quit drinking"

"Thank god for - ," Santana was interrupted by a scream. She turned around as Quinn looked up for her book and saw that Finn as she vomited all over Rachel.

"Oh my god," Santana and Quinn said at the same time laughing at how Finn was failing to clean up Rachel with one of his shirts he grabbed out of his gym bag. Rachel was so embarrassed as students have now gathered around the hallway laughing at them. She quickly ran to the nearest bathroom while Finn just stood there dumbfounded.

Quinn watched as Rachel ran away, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. Sometimes, Quinn thought, just sometimes, Berry isn't _that_ bad. Sure, she's annoying, and has no fashion sense and she's always so damned determined, but she was always trying to be her friend, even if she's a bitch to her.

"I'm so glad I didn't drink that coffee." Santana laughed. As she shut her locker door while walking away.

Quinn looked at her confused. "What coffee?"

Terri was sitting at her desk in her new office when Santana showed up.

After thinking seeing Brittney dance with Mike, she had decided that she should be the only one dancing with Brittney. Since the idea of coming out, scares the living daylights of her, she figure joining the glee club couldn't be as bad if she was leading the pack. And let's face it; she did secretly like to sing, but only to Brittany.

"Hey girl," Terri said as she looked up for her computer screen to see the Latina entering her office.

"My computer is doing the craziest thing; it said that I'm blocked from your twitter account,"

"That is pretty crazy, I didn't know you can do that," Santana lied.

"Huh, that's weird. Look Santana, I know you decline my offer several times, and I didn't want to do this, but I don't have any other options."

Santana looked at her confused.

"Whatever it is your thinking, stop, because I have decided that I would like to join glee, if you would still have me." Santana said.

Terri looked at her shocked. She was already planning to blackmail her, but it looks like she won't have to. Maybe she'll have to use that information for another time.

"Really?" Terri asked. "This is going to be great, thank you Santana. Now that the most popular teacher and the most popular student has band together, we can get this club going. I so excited to do this with my best friend. First you need to get others to join. We need at least 12 members, and I think we can both agree that there won't be any losers in this club. And with you being our leader, you can convince the popular kids to join."

As she was listening to Terri go on, she immediately regretted her decision and knew it was going to be hard dealing with Miss. Del Monico. She was crazier than Coach Sylvester.

A/N: Please let me know if I should continue or not. Next chapter would be Santana trying to getting others to join.


	2. Come Together

**Chapter 2 – Come Together**

Title: Bloom

Author: blugrashopr04

Rating: NC - 17

Disclaimer: Glee and characters are property of Fox.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Summary: After Terri's temporary position as the school nurse comes to an end, she gets stuck as the new Glee club director after Mr. Ryerson termination. Terri enlists Santana's help.

Main Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Santana/Brittany

A/N: Sorry for errors. I am NOT a writer. The idea popped in my head and I had to write it down. It has been quite therapeutic for me, so I enjoy it for that reason alone. If others enjoy, then that's just icing on the cake. Thanks for the few reviews I had and favorite alerts. It really does motivate me to pick at my brain so more.

When Santana woke up this morning, she knew it was going to be a long day. She thought it was going to be easy to convince Quinn to join glee. It should have been automatic. She joined then Quinn had her back and joined too. Since the first day of kindergarten they were best friends, and they did everything together. When high school started, that didn't change. They were in the Cheerios, Celibacy Club, and even dated the same guys before Santana had Britt. Starting the glee club, without her best friend by her side, feels wrong and weird. And honestly, she was a little hurt.

Santana would never admit this to anyone, but Quinn always been the leader in their trio. It just made sense. Santana was the badass that didn't give a shit about anyone outside of her small group, and Brittany wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and needed some corralling, so Quinn kept them in check. She kind of needed that. Lately, since the Fabray's divorce, Quinn has not been her HBIC self. She's more reserved and has been reading a lot.

She needs to find a way to get her best friend to join with her. She would never beg. No, Santana begs to no one. Quinn would enjoy that too much and she can never let Quinn have the upper hand. She has to think of something. But by gosh, at the end of the day, Quinn will join, even if she had to lie, cheat, and steal. In the meantime, she would start looking for other members. God, this club is already a pain and she and Brittany were the only members, so far.

"Hey Santana, I heard you were-" Artie said as she walked right passed him.

"I do not know you, you do not exist," she says, unapologetically cutting the kid off as she walks to her locker. As she was putting in her locker combination, her girlfriend showed up.

"Hey S," Brittany said with a smile on her face. Every since the brunette told her about glee club, she has been very happy. Which means she and Santana were putting her bed to good use. Santana knew that she had made the right decision. "I told Mike about the glee club and he is super excited to join. His girlfriend wants to join too, but I never heard her talk, so I'm not sure she can sing? Oh, well. Isn't that great? We now have 4 members." She said excited, hoping her girlfriend would be proud of her.

"That's awesome Britt" Santana said with fake enthusiasm. I guess it wasn't such a great plan to keep Mike away from her girlfriend, but at least she can monitor them. "But Miss Del Monico said she just wanted the popular kids to be in the club." she said trying get Mike from joining.

"Mike is on the football team," Brittany said confused.

"Yeah, but his girlfriend is a stuttering, Asian vampire. Not cool." She said.

"Vampire's are cool, have you every watch Twilight? There body's cold because they're actually dead, but not dead or something" she said.

Santana sighed. "I guess she can join, but that's all Britt. I actually need your help in convincing Quinn. I'm sure she's going to be avoiding me all day. Let me handle the others."

"Okay," she said as the bell rang. Santana closed her lockers and lifted up her pinkie finger to the tall blonde. She happily accepted as the brunette started walking her to class.

Terri was sitting in her office doing some online shopping. She was very pleased with herself as she had the most popular girl in school doing her work for her. Glee club was going to be a breeze. She didn't actually know anything about music and dance, but she sure knew how to manage (or manipulate) people. This job couldn't be more perfect for except she can't stand people singing and dancing all the time. It can't be that bad, right.

She had faith in Santana to get at least 12 other students to join. The brunette kind of reminded her of herself a little. They're feisty, strong, manipulative, and hot.

She glanced towards her window and saw a cute curly hair, butt-chinned man talking to the guidance councilor in the hallway. In the year that she had worked in Mckinnley, she never really was interested in talking to the other teachers. Well because first of all she wasn't really a teacher and second they were really boring. As she stared at the man in the vest, she didn't think there were any cute teachers at this school. Maybe it was time to introduce herself to the others staff.

Quinn and Santana shared a class together in first period, so the blonde couldn't really avoid her. At first she thought it was funny that her friend got roped into the club, showing how much she loves Brittany by doing this for girlfriend. But then she realizes her friends would also want her to join them. No way. She wasn't going to join the lowest ranking club and risk getting slushied. It has been 20 minutes into the class already and Santana has not yet said a word to Quinn. The head cheerleader found this weird. She was actually expected Santana to bug her about joining the glee club. Santana wasn't even making fun of Rachel like they always do. She was just sitting there, actually paying attention and writing in her notebook. Quinn frowned. This made Quinn even more nervous. She knew the brunette has something up her sleeve. She needs to be extra caution for the rest of the day.

As she was thinking about what the brunette's plan was she caught the eye of another brunette. Rachel turns in her seat slightly and meet Quinn's eye. Quinn didn't turn away; she still couldn't believe she had actually sung with Berry. She hadn't played piano for anybody since she was little, rebelling against her parents. Rachel looked so beautiful when she sang. The blonde was so confused. She never found herself attracted to girls. Even if she was attracted to girls, why would she like Rachel? She's annoying, talks too much, so sure of herself, has horrible fashion sense. She didn't get it. Rachel gave her a little smile before turning back to face the blackboard. Quinn frowned as she though how cute Rachel smile was. This can't be happening.

Apparently Tina can talk. She had told all her loser friends about glee club and the person to see if they want to join was Santana. Gay boy and Aretha were the first ones to approach her.

"Sorry, we're all filled up. Try again in 3 years," Santana said as she quickens her pace in the hallway to her next class. Mercedes and Kurt were trying to keep up with her.

"Santana, you will not regret letting us join. Mercedes and I can sing flawlessly." Kurt pleaded.

"Let us audition," said Mercedes.

"Nobody's auditioning, wheezy. I pick who's in my club"

"I'm pretty sure you can't do that"

"Try and stop me, Miss Del Monico have chosen yours truly as leader and assign me to pick a winning team. Kurt your skin is porcelain, I once mistaken you for ken's little gay brother Barbie doll. And Wheezy, your brightly colored clothes confuses me for a graffiti wall in Los Angeles. Look, I don't care if you can sing, looking at you two everyday would make me gauge my own eyes out."

"I can get you a 50% discount at any store in Lima Mall." Kurt said trying to bribe her. Santana turned around, finally facing the both of them.

"75%," Santana said raising her eyebrow.

"Done," Kurt said.

"What about you," Santana looked at Mercedes

Mercedes though about for a second. "My Uncle owns Breadstixs?" She said hoping that would get her in. The Latina's face instantly lights up.

"You're in," she said smiling.

As class was over, Rachel tried to talk to Santana. After finding out that Mr. Ryerson was fired and that new glee club was started, she was ecstatic. This was a step to achieving her Broadway dreams. She couldn't let this opportunity pass her. Then she found out that Santana was the captain. She immediately wanted to cry. She knows she has no chance to convince Santana to let her join. Santana would enjoy being the reason for her misery. She try going through Miss Del Monico but strangely her door is always locked and the lights are always off. Santana hated her with a passion. She was worst then Quinn. But hey if she can convince the Latina to let her join, then it would be good practice of auditions in the future.

"Santana, I'm glad I caught you. I want to give you a list of my resume." Rachel blocked the door and handed Santana her resume. "As you can see, there is an extensive amount of theatre production I participated in. Also listed is all my singing, ballet, dancing classes. There are all the notes I can reached vocally. I assure you if you let me join the glee club, I can be essential to the group and get us to Nationals. I can also help everyone on their vocals and improve them-." Rachel was cut off as Santana started to rip her resume in little pieces and tossed it in her face. She walked around Rachel and out of the classroom without a word.

But she wouldn't give up that easy.

Even though Quinn was avoiding Santana, there is no way she could avoid Brittany. It figures the brunette would pull something like this. She was letting her better half to do her dirty work.

"Lord Tubbington was really excited when I told him that San and I were joining the Glee Club. He was jumping all over the place, although I'm kind of mad at him for tearing up my Britney Spears poster." Brittany told her friend.

"I'm happy that you and Santana join the Glee. Good luck with that." The shorter blonde said trying to get away.

"You have to join. We're like Alvin and the chipmunks and without you we're just Alvin."

It was hard saying no to Brittany. She mentally curses Santana. She really didn't want to become a member of the show choir. She already had too much going on in her life. Her parent's divorce, being a straight A student, captain of the cheerleading squad, and then add Glee club. It was a little too much.

"Let me think about it, okay Britt. I have to get to class." Quinn said already walking away from the blonde.

Rachel Berry knew Quinn was avoiding her. She was staring at her across the hallway were the blonde was talking to Brittany. She couldn't help but think about the blonde. She has always wanting to be the head cheerleader's friend even though Quinn has continuously made fun of her. But she knows behind the whole HBIC act, that there was a kinder soul in Quinn. She had witness a little preview the other day in the auditorium. She had never heard anyone played the piano with such grace and delicacy. She was sure that Quinn was going to kiss her, which confuses her even more. She was completely in love with Finn. After chasing him for a couple a months, she had thought the two defeated the odds of them being together. He was the captain of the football team and though he doesn't keep up with her intellectual, he was sweet and kind, sort of. It wasn't his fault if he can't remember things about her. Like how she was vegan, but he's a guy. All they care about is girls, sports, and Halo. So she was okay with Quinn avoiding her because she couldn't figure out her own feelings.

It took Terri awhile to find the teacher's lounge. She looked at everyone at the room and all she saw were weird looking people. A guy who was missing a thumb, another one playing with the copier machine she guess was a gym teacher with a whistle around his neck and his Nike attire. Next was a red head scrubbing her grapes? She just had enough of this freak show and decided to eat her lunch in her office. As she turns around to walk out of the door, she bumped into someone drooping her lunch.

"Sorry, I wasn't watchi-," they started.

"Well, next time try," Terri said irritated. She looked up and saw the familiar curly hair man. "Um.. It's okay." She said picking up her lunch from the floor. "I'm Terri Del Monico."

"Will Shuester. Do you want to join us for lunch?" he asked gesturing to the table the re-head was sitting at.

"Sure." She accepted as they both took a seat.

"Terri, this is Emma. She's the guidance counselor. Emma this is Terri." Will introduced.

"Hi, aren't you the school nurse?" Emma asked still cleaning her fruit. Terri looked at her strangely as she cleaned her food.

"I was, but Figgins offered me the position of Glee Club Director." Terri answered.

"Really, I didn't know we even had a Glee Club." Will said confused.

"There was but the previous director was molesting boys so they hired me."

"Oh, well I used to be in glee when I was in high school. We sang mostly disco but it was a blast. Best time of my life." Will said excited. Terri looked at him slightly different as she sees her crush slowly fading away every time this guy talked about glee.

"It should be fun. I have Santana Lopez, one of the cheerios, gathering 12 kids for club."

"Shouldn't you hold an audition, that's only fair? Give everyone a chance to join." Emma said

"You're being delusional. None of these kids want to join glee club. There the smallest fish in the pond. There are going to get ridicule and humiliated by joining." Terri stated nonchalantly while taking a bit of her sandwich. She was getting mustard all over her hands. Emma was staring at her wide-eye.

"Well, you have to do something about that. You have an amazing opportunity with Glee. It'll help the kids express themselves and make them feel apart of something special." Will said.

"I've got it covered. Are you like Mr. Robinson and Barney son or something? You're freaking me out with your trying to reach out to the children speech. I've got to go." Terri said.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Santana strode up the Puck at slammed his locker shut. So she likes to slam lockers to show that she means business. Puck looked at Santana.

"Hey Puckerman. How much money did you make tossing kids in the dumpster this morning?" Santana asked as she lean on the rows of locker.

"I told you, since you stopped coming over, I not buying you anything anymore. Unless, you are coming over tonight?" Puck said wagging his eyebrows. "I still don't get why you stopped. I'm irresistible."

"Never again," Santana rolled her eyes. "I need a favor. I know you play the guitar, so you're joining the glee club."

"You're out of your mind." Puck said.

"Oh, am I? And I need you to find another person to join." She said confidently.

"Why would I do that? I'll be the one in the dumpster. No way." Puck said walking away.

"You will join. Or else I will start talking about your afterschool activities with certain people's mom." Santana said smugly to Puckerman's back. He slowly turned around was an unhappy face.

"When are rehearsals?"

The Latina smile in victory.

Quinn had momentarily thought about having her lunch in the auditorium, but she didn't want to run into Rachel and she also forgot to bring her lunch. She quickly grabs some food, so she can make her way out of the cafeteria before Santana can spot her. As she was walking towards the exit with her salad and water, she suddenly stops. She doesn't know why buts she turns around and starts walking towards the table that she normally shares with Santana and Brittany. She stands by the table in front of her friends, still confused. Her friends look up smiling at her.

"Hey, Q"

"Hey, Quinn" Brittany and Santana had said at the same time. Quinn doesn't answer them, as she still as a frown on her face.

"Are you done avoiding me, Blondie?" The Latina asked as she starts grabbing her lunch out of her bag and placing them neatly on the table for Quinn to see. She knew her best friend in and out. She also knows Quinn's biggest weakness, which was her sickening obsession with bacon.

I honestly don't know why I'm here," Quinn said as she tries to figure out why she didn't she starting walking again.

"Well, why don't you sit down? It's hurting my neck looking up at you."

"No, I can't," she said unsure. She knew Santana was up to something.

"Are you sure?" Santana said as she watch her friend eye her lunch.

"What do you have in that container?" she asked.

"My lunch" the brunette said as if it was obvious.

"What is it?" Quinn said losing her patients.

"Oh, my mom just made me a sandwich," she said as she opens up the container. Quinn eyes go wide as she understands why she was here. Santana was playing dirty. She knew she could never resist the Latina's mom famous BLT sandwich. She was literally drooling. She finally sat down at the table staring at the sandwich.

"Give it to me"

"Join the glee club"

"You are a bitch"

"Come on, Quinn. You have to join. We're The Unholy Trinity, we do everything together and it doesn't feel right without you. Let's start this glee club together and I know you still play the piano."

Quinn smirked. She always loved the name her older sister, Frannie gave the three girls. "Are you begging?"

"Please, I never beg," the brunette scoffed. "You are about to get on your knees for this BLT, but you don't have to. Just say yes."

Quinn bit her lip, trying to figure out how to make a getaway with the sandwich without falling for Santana's trick.

Just as she looked up, Finn was walking past their table. The dopey football player had perfect timing. She stuck out her foot causing him to bump into the table towards Santana. Forcing him to grab her boobs to catch himself from falling down. She immediately began to attack, yelling Spanish word as he tries to regain his balance and block her punches at the same time. Brittany got up trying to get her girlfriend off of Finn. Quickly, while her friends were distracted, she grabbed the sandwich and headed for the exit with a smile on her face. It felt good to beat Santana at her own game. That's why she was always on top.

After releasing all her rage on the Jolly Green Giant, she sat back down to realize that the blonde and her sandwich were gone. Son of a bitch.

She went to the auditorium to eat her sandwich and hide from Santana. This is probably the last place the brunette would look to find her. In her attempt to get away from Santana, she forgot the whole reason she didn't come straight to the auditorium. Rachel was singing on stage. She looks gorgeous as the passion in her eye ignites while she was performing. She could probably guessed that the Rachel has already bother Santana about joining glee club, and if she know her best friend as well as she think she does, Santana aggressively turned her down and then some. If the Latina knew what was good for that club, she should be begging Rachel.

As she watches Rachel finish her song, she tried to hide, not wanting to be caught. She stepped to her left and she clumsily knocks over some prop bushes over, making a loud noise. Rachel turns her head towards the sound. She is shocked to find Quinn there trying to pick up the fallen items. She rushes to help her.

"Hey, thanks," the blonde said.

"No problem." The brunette had the other side of the bushes, helping Quinn stand it back where it was. There hands accidently brushed and both girls couldn't help but shudder at the contact.

"We keep bumping into each other here lately." Rachel stated.

"I come here for the quiet. So it's ironic that you're here." Quinn said as she sat down the edge of the stage. She unwrap the sandwich she stole from her friend. She was still going to enjoy this even if Rachel is there. "Can we not talk while I eat this?" Quinn asked.

"Sure. Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked as she took a seat next to Quinn. She saw the blonde roll her eyes. "You do know there is a better alternative to bacon. Like sun-dried tomatoes, the dry-packed ones, not the ones in oil. They have a similar, but by no means the same salty, concentrated flavor, for few calories and no fat. And by the way veganism is very healthy. If you planned appropriately, are fully committed and done all your research-" she rambled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Is there a question?" she queried as she takes a bite of her delicious sandwich from Mama Lopez. It tastes so good. She knows Santana will be pissed that her plan backfire and is probably scheming something right now, but she couldn't seem to care. They only thing ruin this moment is Berry talking her ears off.

"As you know, I love singing, even though my participation with the local theatre will give be a lot of experience along with all the classes I take, I feel that the Glee club could be really something special for me. I know Santana is your best friend and she has absolutely wanted nothing to do with. I have to be in that club if I want to be successful in my dreams of Broadway.

"Still waiting for the question," Quinn said as she took the last bite of her sandwich.

"Is there any way you can convince Santana letting me join?" Rachel pleaded. Quinn looked at her and felt bad. She hates that all day today she was hearing about this stupid club. But to Rachel it seem like this club is her whole world. She knew she has been mean to Rachel for so long, but to tear someone dreams down as she looked at those brown hopeful eyes, was something she couldn't do. But active convincing Santana to let Rachel join would be nothing but hell. Santana would want her to join in return and then ridicule her all time.

"Rachel," Quinn sighed. "You are the most talented person I've ever met. Just keep moving forward and don't give a shit about what anybody thinks. Do what you have to do, for you." Rachel smile softly. She never heard Quinn talk like that especially towards her. It warms her heart when she has the opportunity to see this side of the blonde. "Just keep trying, if you really want it, don't let anyone stop you. Santana is tough but I'm sure you'll figure it out how to crack her."

"I appreciate your kindness, Quinn but Santana hates me. How did she end up being the captain of glee club anyways? That should have been me." She sound defeated. "Are you at least joining?"

"No, but that's not stopping Santana from trying" Quinn said.

"She shouldn't have to. You have an amazing voice and I've never seen someone play the piano as beautifully as you do. You should really think about it Quinn, it might help you with whatever it is your going through."

Quinn thought about it. Maybe Rachel was right. She did love playing the piano and she can't just turn her back on her friends.

"I don't get why you're trying so hard, Rachel. You've already have so much going on that I can't even remember the last time we made out. It's going to be hell anyways with Santana leading the group. You're just sentencing yourself to a lot of hurt. You're going to get a lot worse than you already have. They are not going to be nice." Finn said.

"I just need you to talk to her. You're a jock and you're popular, so maybe she will consider letting you join and then you say "I don't want to join unless my girlfriend can join too."

"I can't do glee club. All the guys are going to give me crap. And they kind of already are, since we started dating." Finn said.

"But don't you want to help on my journey to my career?" Rachel asked exasperated that Finn wasn't even willing to try.

"Everything is always about you Rachel." Finn said loudly getting Rachel to stop. "I'm getting a lot of crap from everyone because I'm dating you. And I don't care, but I'm not about to make it any worse for myself. I love you, but I can't do that." He said walking away. Rachel just stared at him. She was can't believe he went off on her. Shaking her head, she turns around and walked the other direction. As tears started to build in her eyes, she didn't notice that Quinn had witness the whole show in the hallway. Quinn hated to see Rachel cry. Finn is such as douche.

She had a hard time getting the popular kids to join. Nobody was willing to join, not even after the Latina's treats. Glee club hasn't even started yet, and she has already lost her ability to scare the living daylights of people. She has been a complete nerd magnet. First, the dork on wheels cornered her, literally with his wheel chair and the hobbit has been on her tail all day. Worst is she can't even get her best friend to join. What is wrong with her?

"Look Quinn, this is the last time I'm going to ask you" Santana said as she walked towards the blonde's locker at the end of the day. "And if you say no, I'm going to punch you."

Quinn looked at Santana and sighed. This was it. I guess she has changed ever since her parents divorce. She didn't have the energy to play mind games with Santana anymore or make fun of Rachel. She was going soft and this was proof. Hopefully Rachel was right. Maybe being apart of something special, makes you special. And why not start it with your best friends. Maybe she should start doing thing for others and stop thinking about what other people think. Yeah, it's time for a change.

"Even though I love you chasing be all day, I will join but only if you can do something for me."

"What is it Fabray?" Santana frown. She should have known that the blonde would want something in return.

"You have to let Rachel in" Quinn said.

"Are you joking?" Santana asked. "I will not be caught in the same room with that dwarf. Come on you hate her too. There is no way your actually asking me this" she said confused.

"I know she can be annoying," the blonde said. Santana huffed. "She has an amazing voice, S. She'll take us all the way. How cool would it be that not only we are national cheerleading champions but also we led the lameness club in school to victory? We'll be high school legends and everyone would look up to us."

The Latina was thinking about it. That would be awesome to show the school whose head bitch around her. But most of all show the school that they were more to them then shaking their pom-poms. There is also something fishy going on. Quinn hated Rachel as much as she did. She wonders what Quinn is really up to. I guess she'll have to find out later. It can't be that bad letting Rachel in, as long as her best friend was going to be by her side.

"Fine, we start rehearsal tomorrow. You better be there. And you better keep you new pet on her leash."

"Yes, Captain" Quinn said.

Finn walked up to Rachel with a sunflower in his hands.

"Here, I want to apologize for the way I acted. I hate it when we fight. So I got you a sunflower, because it kind of looks likes a star. You're also kind of a star Rachel, and I help anyway you want me to. The next time I see Santana I'm going to demand her to give you a spot and I'll be there right beside you."

"Thanks Finn," she accepted the flower and gave him a quick hug. Even though he's not that great with words, Rachel appreciates the gesture. Just then Santana walked by the lovebirds, not even acknowledging them, as she didn't want to keep Brittany waiting. The last time she did that, it took her and Quinn an hour to find the tall blonde with the school synchronizes swimming team. She thought they were hiding all the ducks as they weren't any in the water and they just wanted to swim.

"Hey Santana, Rachel and I are joining glee club. Deal with it." Finn said all manly like, trying to show his girlfriend he can do this.

"Whatever." After her conversation with Quinn she didn't care.

Next chapter: First Glee Rehearsals


	3. Don't Stop

**Chapter 3 – Don't Stop**

Title: Bloom

Author: blugrashopr04

Rating: NC - 17

Disclaimer: Glee and characters are property of Fox.

Spoilers: All Seasons

Summary: After Terri's temporary position as the school nurse comes to an end, she gets stuck as the new Glee club director after Mr. Ryerson termination. Terri enlists Santana's help.

Main Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Santana/Brittany

A/N: Sorry for the wait.

Sure enough as Puck try to convince his football buddies to join glee club he found himself in the dumpster. Puck was quiet and still, lying in a pile of old cafeteria lunch and god knows what. He was feeling an unfamiliar low. He closed his eyes as he thought of the upcoming torture that he was going to receive throughout his high school years because of this stupid club. It was hard to imagine how fast your life change. Just yesterday _he_ was the one throwing kids in the dumpster and stealing their lunch money and now he feels their pain. Fifteen minutes have past when he heard a knocking on the metal dumpster. Thinking that the guys were back for more, he tried to bury himself in the trash, trying to go unnoticed.

"Hey can you find my glasses in there, I really can't see," Puck heard from the outside. He sighs as he doesn't recognize the voice, so it was none of the so called friends coming back for more.

"Is everyone still out there?" Puck asked the stranger.

"No, the first bell rang 5 minutes ago. Everyone should be in class"

Puck stood up and jumped out the dumpster to see a kid in wheelchair looking up at him.

"Sorry dude, I didn't see any glasses in there. They were probably broken anyway." Puck told Artie, even though he didn't really look for any glasses. He brushed himself off with his hands and was starting to head to the guys locker from for a shower.

"Great," Artie said sarcastically.

His day was just starting out horribly. Puck looked down at Artie feeling sorry for the guy. He watched as Artie started rolling his wheelchair away, but without his glasses, he was bumping into a pole, steps and even a fire hydrate. Not to mention he was going the opposite way of the building. Maybe being in that dumpster or the awful smell of someone's old lunch, made him think about changing his ways and helping the random kid out. Or it might be that he was going to have a guilty conscience after witnessing the wheelchair kid wheeling himself into ongoing traffic.

Oh my god! He thought. His eyes went wide and he sprinted to Artie as fast as he can before a car hit the kid.

"Hey Stop" Puck yelled across the parking lot, still running and trying to save the kid.

"I hear cars, oh crap" Artie said shaken. Clueless on where to go to avoid getting hit, he started to yell. "Help! Help! I don't want to die!" Closing his eyes, wanting for any compact, he started to feel himself wheeling away for the sound of car's honking. Puck got to him before there was any damage.

"You okay?"

"Thank you, I think I just saw my life flash in eyes" Artie said trying to get his breathing back in control.

"Don't mention it." Puck started to wheel Artie towards the front entrance of the building.

"I guess I'm not that familiar with the school to find my way without my glasses"

"You almost got yourself killed, kid. Look I think I may have a pair of glasses I stole from some kid the other day; you could use his for the rest of the day"

"Those are probably mine you took from yesterday when you called me robo nerd."

"Oh right, sorry man"

"Why were you in the dumpster?"

"I am trying to get another member for glee."

"You joined the glee club?"

"Yeah so"

Artie just looked at him in disbelief. Puck scoffed.

"What chicks dig singers?"

"I'm just shocked that you would risk your reputation for it"

"Fine I'm doing has a favor for Santana, she also told me to get another member"

"I'll join"

"Dude no offense but your in a wheelchair" Puck was pushing his wheelchair in the hallway.

"So I can sing and I can do some cool tricks in the wheelchair"

"You almost got run over. How did you end up in a wheelchair anyways?"

"I was in a car accident. I can't see without my glasses. Are we at your locker yet?

Puck opened up his locker and threw Artie all the glasses he had in there.

"Here it has to me one of those." Artie tried them all until he was able to see clearly.

"Yeah, alright you can join, rehearsal are afterschool today"

"Cool"

"Let me wheel you to class"

"You smell like shit" Artie crinkled his nose in distaste.

Puck smelled himself. "Do you think someone took a dump in the dumpster?"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Artie said

"Savages"

0000000000000000000

"Santana, I have made a list of song that I should perform at Sectionals," Rachel hands the sheet that she pulled out of her bedazzled binder to the Latina as she was chasing the cheerleader out in the halls after class. "I really think we should get a move on with the set list because we actually already behind. It would be in the clubs best interest to give me the solo, considering I'm the only one with proper training and …"

"I'm getting the solo at Sectionals, Regional's, and Nationals because I am captain" Santana said as she finds her locker. "There is no way I'm singing backup for you."

"I'm sure you are a fantastic singer Santana, I'm just saying that to win sectionals we don't have a lot of time to prepare and I'm trying to make it easier on the club…"

Rachel stops mid sentence has she sees Quinn at her locker right beside Santana's. Rachel's heart jumped when she saw Quinn. "I'm…I guess we can discuss this during glee." She turns around and walks away. Santana looks confused and wonders what the blonde has done to Rachel to scare her off so easily.

"What was that?" Santana asked.

"I don't know," Quinn was getting her books for the next class.

"Hey I got us free dinner at Breadstixs, you in?"

"Sure, I can definitely go a night without my mother."

"Awesome."

"But please don't bail on me and start making out with Britt…"

"Barbie and Boobs McGee. In my office now." Both of the cheerleader's stomachs flipped over with realization. They completely forgot about how their psychotic coach was going to react about her top Cheerios joining the geeks.

"You got a cover?" Quinn asked Santana as they made their way to Sue's office.

"You're the captain."

"It was your fault we even had to join."

"We'll come up with something." Santana whispered as they pass the entry way and took a seat in front of Coach Sylvester's desk.

"Do you want to explain to me why the captain of my Cheerios and her second in command are foiling the chain of command I had meticulously set in this school's hierarchy. Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"No Coach, we just figured it wouldn't hurt to have another extra curricular activity on a record for colleges. I know we're only sophomores but we definitely want to get in the best school we can." Quinn said the first thing that came to her.

"And we figure we should think offense with the glee club, if anything were to go down we got the inside scoop and we report back to you." Santana added.

Sue Sylvester was silent for a moment, thinking it over her in her head as she eyed her two best Cheerios suspiciously.

"I knew I did right when I made you captain, Quinn Fabray. Don't disappoint me. Report any suspicious activity to me immediately." The two cheerios sighed in relief.

"Now get the hell out of my office." They both got up and started to walk out as fast as they can. Sue called out to them before the left, "Oh 20 extra laps at practice today. Next time tell me ahead of time of what you're up to." They both nodded.

000000000000000000

The Unholy Trinity was the first to arrive to glee rehearsals. Santana was talking to Miss. Del Monico at the piano while Brittany and Quinn were talking on the risers. Quinn was trying to explain to Brittany, how to do her algebra but instead of using x's and y's, she was using ducks and chicks. And somehow Brittany understood them better. As everyone was slowly starting to filter in, she got the sight of a tall, dumbfound Finn entering the choir room with Rachel by his side. She confusing strode down the steps to were Santana and Miss Del Monico were talking.

"What is the giant doing here?" Quinn interrupted was a very displeased look on her face.

"Yeah, Santana I told you to get the popular kids to join, I don't want to be known as the teacher with a much of delinquents." Miss Del Monico said as she finally looked around the room.

"Look I got 12 kids alright. Not everyone is willing to join. And you wanted the dwarf to join, unfortunately that means her dopey boyfriend is attached to her." Santana defended.

"You don't have 12 kids we're missing one." Quinn said as she counted the room.

Santana looked around the room and also started counting; she realized that Quinn was right. She found Puck and was about to talk to him when another student walked into the room. He was one of the football players. He took a sit next to Puck as they shook hands. The Latina turned around to face Miss Del Monico and Quinn.

"There we go. We got 12. Matt Rutherford, and he's part of the football team." Santana said pleased with herself.

"I'm still pissed. Thanks to you I'm going to be subjected to watching the T-Rex eating the Jew face off," Quinn went back to take her seat next to Brittany and reached in her bag to pull out a book to read.

Even though these weren't the kids she was hoping for, she at least had the 12 she needed to keep her job.

"Good job Santana." Miss Del Monico said as Santana also went to take her seat on the other side of Brittany.

"Alright, everyone welcome to the Glee Club. I'm Miss. Del Monico and I'll be your Glee Director." Terri was writing her name on the white board while the kids where whispering behind her with concern.

"Aren't you the school nurse?" Artie asked.

"Not anymore," Terri answered brushing him off. "Now, I think we have a chance of winning sectionals if we split up and form groups. Just like 'N sync and Spice girls. I took notes while watching X-factor last night. And Mohawk, we should shave your head so you can pass as Robbie Williams.

Everyone in the choir room was looking at her with unbelievable look on their faces. Except Puck whose was glaring at her for suggesting him to lose his Mohawk and Brittany who was bouncing with joy.

"This is going to be awesome. I want to be Britney Spears." Brittany said

"I think we should all have a chance to come up with ideas for Sectionals." Rachel said disagreeing with Miss Del Monico's approach.

"I do a kick ass Amy Whinehouse that can definitely lead us to victory." Santana said.

"That's a great idea Santana. We'll work on that, while the rest of you can just sway in the back round." Terri said.

Never lifting her head from her book, Quinn shook her head as Terri immediately agree with Santana. You can already tell who her favorite is.

"That's not fair." Kurt said. "I think we all should have a chance to audition."

"Shut it, rainbow. I'm team captain so I should get the first solo." Santana said.

"Miss Del Monico?" Rachel didn't wait for her to answer. "I would like you to reconsider your choice for Captain of the glee club. It's not fair that others did not have an opportunity to tryout for the position. I would like to challenge Santana to have a sing off. Best singer wins voted by our peers."

"Stop trying to take over, dwarf. My first responsibility was to get 12 people to join so we can compete, I'm pretty sure you couldn't do that. I bet I also can get someone to replace you if you don't shut the hell up." Santana said agitated.

"As mean as Santana is I rather have her a leader than you Rachel" Kurt said

"Yeah you just want all the solos, not going to happen," Mercedes said jumping into the conversation.

"I can assure you that's not going to be the case Mercedes. I feel I have more experience than—"

"Sit down, Rachel. Santana is our captain and I'm not changing my mind. So if I were you I wouldn't want to make her mad." Terri said.

"But-" Rachel started

Terri cut her off. "I said sit"

Rachel pouted and return to her seat next to Finn who immediately put his arm around her. Quinn was trying to ignore everything as she buried her head into her book, but she felt bad for Rachel. She immediately was picked on just for being passionate about singing.

"Well can we at least hear Santana sing?" Artie asked.

Santana glared at Artie. "I don't have anything prepared. This is not a free show."

"I for one can tell you Santana's an awesome singer, she made my cat cry." Brittany defended the brunette.

"Rachel's an awesome singer too." Finn finally added. "I think we can do a duet."

"Barf, you guys look so awkward on stage. It would be like the Godzilla dancing with Frodo." Quinn scoffed.

"Hey, stop being mean," Finn said.

"Hey, stop being mean," Santana mimicked Finn. He looked at her incredulously at her childish antics. Quinn smiled. Santana would always have her back.

Rachel pulled at a bedazzled pink notebook from her bag. "I've prepared a bunch of sheet music that we can go through. There must be one in here that we all can agree on."

"Hell no. We are doing Amy Whinehouse. I didn't start smoking cigars for no reason. You can shove that notebook up your…."

"Hey..." Finn stood up getting angry.

"Oh shut it Frankenteen, this club is already going get crap from this school, especially if we have the gnome starring in it."

"We can agree on something together, why do you have to…." Finn started.

"Finn and Rachel, should never sing together. We will look like a wanna be high school musical." Kurt said.

"I agree." Mercedes said. "But Santana can't just do whatever she wants."

"Mercedes right. We should all perform a number this week, so we can see the .."

"I did you all a favor letting you guys join glee."

"You did the whole school a favor when you spread…:

Finn didn't get to finished because Santana was spouting out in Spanish and made her way toward him, ready to attack. Puck and Matt jumped up instantly holding her back.

And just like that the whole Glee club was a disaster. Everyone was fighting. Terri watched astonished and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

With all the chaos going on the choir room, Terri failed to notice someone peeking through the door.

After getting everyone calm down, Terri dismiss the group. Quinn was last to leave. Her eyes were lingering the piano all rehearsal. She decided to play around while she was waiting for Brittany and Santana to grab their things. As she was playing a couple notes, Rachel came back into the choir. She stops when she spotted the brunette.

"Hey," Rachel said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I think I misplaced my binder."

"Whatever," Quinn said as she played random notes.

"I'm glad you change your mind. I can't wait when everyone hear an amazing voice you have," Rachel walked toward the blond.

"I'm just going to be swaying in the background. I join as a favor to Santana. I don't have interest in singing in front of anyone."

"Well that's a shame. You're really talented Quinn."

"Q, Is Man-hands giving advice on how to attract perverted old Japanese business men?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. She ignored the Latina as she moved away from Quinn and started to look for her notebook.

"Shut up, S."

"Whatever. Are you ready to go? I want me some Breadstixs," Santana asked.

"Yeah," Quinn got up and walked out with Santana but not without stealing one more glance at Rachel.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

"Oh My God, these breadsticks are so good. This is the best thing that has come out from being in the Glee club," Santana dipped her breadstick in the remain alfredo sauce on her plate.

"Rehearsal was kind of like watching Jersey Shore. It was awesome," Brittany said.

"Well, if Santana keeps being so stubborn on song choices, we'll never make to Sectionals," Quinn said playing with her salad.

"I thought you didn't care about Glee?" Santana asked.

"I'm just saying maybe you should be a little more open minded to their suggestions. Give them a chance"

"We don't have time for that. I can take us to Sectionals."

"You're not going to get everyone to cooperate, if you don't at least give them hope."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I know I'm hard on the squad and everyone thinks I'm an HBIC, but they have that trust in me to win us Nationals. I can't do the cheers all by myself. I need my squad. You have to earn their respect and show them you can be a leader as much as you don't want to. Trust me it will be a lot easier in the long run."

"You should let Rachel sing. She has amazing voice, but don't her sing with Finn." Brittany said. "And don't let her sing any Britney Spears song."

"B, not you too. Rachel going to make us all go deaf with all her Streisand music. I'm looking out for you guys"

"Just think about S," Quinn said.

After saying their goodbye's to Quinn, Santana and Brittany jumped in the brunette's car.

As Santana was pulling out of the parking lot, her hand unconsciously reached in Brittany's lap, to intertwine their hands together.

Brittany smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze. "I like when were like this, S."

Santana took her eyes of the road for a second to look at the dancer and smiled. "Me too, B." Comfortable silence took over the car, as the girls just enjoy these few moments like this.

"A hockey player asked me out today." Brittany said. Santana shouldn't really be surprised; the blonde was the hottest girl in school.

"What did you tell him?" Santana asked. She was not angry that someone found Brittany attractive, she was angrier at herself for not being brave enough to come out. Situation like these were going get harder and harder until the day she does.

"I told him that I had to talk to you about it and he asked me why. And then I said I don't know. He laughed at me and said he guess I was really that dumb if I couldn't make my own decisions." Now Santana was angry.

"Hey, don't listen to that jerk okay. You are not _dumb_. What was his name, I'm going to ruin his scum bag life."

"S, that didn't bother me. I know I'm smart and people just don't understand the way I think. What bother me is why we have to hide. I want to touch and kiss you whenever and not hold back." Santana felt bad for Brittany. She would do anything for this girl. She pulled her hand away from the blondes and ran it through her hair. She always tries to avoid these talks.

"I told you Brit, not everyone is going to be okay with us."

"Who cares about what people think."

"I just can't. Just not right now. I'm sorry."

Brittany wasn't going to give up on the Latina.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

"The last time I had it was in glee. I am absolutely positive that Santana stole my notebook. She's trying to take all my ideas. This is a nightmare." Rachel said to Finn while going through her locker for the tenth time.

"It sounds like something she would do. I told you joining this club are going to give Santana free reigns to humiliate us and make our lives hell. We should just quit or have her removed."

"No Finn, I know she's going to be hard to work with but we can't let Santana terrorize us. I want to have place where we can express ourselves in this school."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"I've got to get my notebook back. I worked hard organizing those sheet music."

"Um, Rach. I think we are the first in line for a slushie attack for joining the glee club." Finn said as he saw his teammates walking down the hallway towards them with a Big Gulp slushie in their hands. "We should run."

"No, its okay. We shouldn't let them know we fear them." Rachel closed her eyes as she anticipated the ice cold beverage on her face. Nothing came after a minute. Surprisingly when she opened her eyes, she saw the jocks walk right past her towards a couple lockers down where they're target was one of the hockey players. All the students looked shocked as the hockey player himself, not knowing why he deserved this.

"Wow that was unexpected." Rachel told Finn only to find that he was already gone. She frowns in confusion. Maybe he had to go, because surely he wouldn't leaver her like that.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"That's ridiculous. Did you make him spy on me Figgins?" Terri asked exasperated.

"No. Absolutely not." Figgins said

"Look, I stay over because I wanted to finish grading so papers, When I hear a much of ruckus down the hall."

"Miss Del Monico, If you can't control the children then maybe…"

"Figgins, It was our first rehearsal. They kids are just very passionate. I will get a hold of them."

"She doesn't even know anything about music. She's not qualified." Will shook his head.

"What is your problem? You can't have my job. And I promise you we are going to win Sectionals."

"There's wasn't an actual fight, so there's nothing I can do Mr. Shue." Figgins said. "Miss Del Monico, please let's try to hear more singing and less yelling in that choir room."

"No Problem, Mr. Figgins."

"That's it?" Will turn to Figgins.

"Yeah, that's it."

Terri walked out and Will looked frustrated at Figgins before following her at.

"You're not going to make it." Will said to Terri as they were out of Figgins sight and walking down the hallway.

"What is it with you and this Glee Club? Why do you want it so bad?"

"I believe I can inspire these kids. They're all underdogs like I was. You can never relate to that" Will said while trying to keep up with her stride.

"Well I think I'm kind of an underdog at this school. The teachers here don't think I'm a real teacher so I have no one to sit with at lunch.

"You're not a real teacher, you're the school nurse"

"And I think that you were such a loser when you were at school, and you were in the glee club and weren't able to reach your dreams and you didn't go anywhere except back in school teaching Spanish. I'm right aren't I?" Terri asked stopping to look at Will in the eyes. "You failed at your dreams and that's all they're going to see." Terri didn't wait for an answer and started walking away. Will stood alone in the hallway pondering of what Terri had just said.

000000000000000000

"What was going on with that hockey player getting slushie today? Who put the hit on him? Not like he doesn't deserved, he's an ass." Quinn asked as she sat down with her lunch across from Santana and Brittany at the cafeteria.

"Who knows, who cares." Santana shrugged. "Maybe someone was just bored. Or he pissed off the wrong person."

"Okay." Quinn is now getting a good idea of who was behind the attack. Knowing her best friend there was probably a good reason.

"Hey, I think I got a good idea for the glee. We should split into groups—"

"Santana I know you stole my notebook, Now where is it? It's not funny, I put a lot of time in that." Rachel interrupted and stomped over to the cheerios table.

"I don't know what you're talking about midget, why would I want to steal your notebook that is probably filled with list on what is the best booster seat for you so you don't look like an ant compare to your giant boyfriend. Now can you please leave you were rudely interrupting our conversation."

Rachel huffed. "I don't understand why you have to be so mean. We all trying to work together in glee, and your negative attitude isn't getting us anywhere."

"You've just accused me of stealing your stupid notebook. I told you I didn't take it"

"You're lying," Rachel said.

"Now you are accusing me of lying," Santana got up from her seat getting up in Rachel's face.

"Okay guys everyone starring over here. Calm down." Quinn said as she started noticing the cafeteria getting quiet and all eyes were on them.

000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, yesterday was not cool. We have to learn to work together. So since deciding on set list was a hard task, let's start somewhere small first." Terri addressed the Glee club and started writing on the white board. Now that she had someone wanting her job and watching every little step she does, she was trying to take this serious. "We need a name for our Glee Club. And No fighting today."

"I had a list of potential names for the Glee club in my notebook, which I'm pretty sure Santana stole from me."

"I didn't steal your note…."

"No, no, no fighting," Terri stopped Santana. "We'll go around the room and take everyone's suggestion and put them on the whiteboard and try to all agree on one okay? Let's start with the handicap." She pointed at Artie.

Terri went through each member but nothing sound right. Everyone was thinking to themselves, brainstorming for a name.

Quinn was drawing in her notebook, half listening to Miss. Del Monico. A name for a much of loser is hard to come up with. She couldn't help but think this wasn't how she picture her sophomore year of high school was going to be. Everything was going to change now that they were part of the Glee club, whether they like it or not. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Everything else was changing in her life. She no longer lived under her dad's strict rules and she spending more time with her sober mom. She didn't feel she needed to act a certain way every since her dad left, It was like she was finally able to breath. She was even being civil around Rachel This was all new. A New Direction. Her head pop up from her notebook. She looked around the room and saw everyone was talking amongst themselves and Miss Del Monico was still looking at the white board.

"New Direction" She said out loud. Everyone turn their heads towards the head cheerleader.

"Wanky," Santana said with a smirk

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend. Rachel gave her a friendly smile. Finally Quinn was participating in something. Quinn walked down the step and stood in front of the choir room.

"Whatever reason it is that we decided to join this club, this is all new to us all and I believe it's a start of something special."

"I like it," Rachel said agreeing with Quinn.

Quinn smiled her thanks.

"I guess it's better than Streisand Sucks," Santana shrugs.

"It's sound like Nude….," Santana cover Brittany's mouth before she could finish.

Everyone else agreed and decided it did actually fit the group of outkast.

"Miss Del Monico, can I have the floor now?" Santana walked up as Quinn was making her way back to her seat.

"Sure, Santana."

"Since we couldn't agree on anything about the set list for Sectionals, I thought we can split up in 4 groups of 3 and have each group perform whatever they want. This way we can get a better assessment on everyone."

"That's a great idea" Tina said

"Thanks, Asia One."

Brittany looked on proud that Santana was able to compromise with the group. Quinn was also so proud she able to talk sense into her friend.

"I agree," Terri said. "Let's spend the rest of rehearsal finding our groups."

Everyone immediately started talking loudly. It wasn't hard to find groups as everyone had their own clique. First group was, of course, Santana, Brittany and Quinn. Second group was Rachel, Finn and Puck. Third Group was Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie. And the Fourth group was Mike, Tina, and Matt.

Rachel elliptical broke, so she decides to run around the block. After her run, she stops by the Lima Bean to grab some coffee. As she waits for her order, she notices a familiar blonde at the back corner table. She contemplates for a moment whether her not to speak to Quinn. She was so confused as why every time she sees Quinn her heart flutters. It was so confusing. This girl use to bully her. But every since she saw Quinn in the auditorium and saw a different side of her, she no longer can see that girl who bullied her. And Quinn lately hasn't been doing that. When she does, there is no real malious behind her words. She had an overwhelming feeling to want to get to know more of the head cheerleader.

As her order was ready, she made a snap decision to walk over and say hi to Quinn.

"Withering heights never would a guess you were a romantic"

"I full of secrets. Are you stalking me?"

"No I was out for a run and I decide to get some coffee"

"Well looks like you got your coffee, now be on your way.

Rachel ignored her and sat down. Quinn sighed and closed her book. Apparently Rachel couldn't just say hi and leave.

"Are you reading for a class?"

"No for pleasure can you go now"

"I wouldn't peg you for a bookworm"

"I'm a straight a student why wouldn't I like to read"

"I know you're smart I wasn't trying to insult you but you have that HBIC persona at school"

"So you are stereotyping me, the head cheerleader must be a ditz"

"No, no not at all. This is coming out all wrong. What I'm trying to say is…"

"I'm just joking with you calm down."

"Oh, you normally don't joke with me,"

"As opposed to making jokes about you?" Quinn smirked

"I supposed."

"I don't have the energy lately, but don't think it's because I like you." Quinn's tone was playful. Rachel smiled at how easily the fell into a playful banter. Finn was always confused when she would talk.

"I almost didn't recognize you. I didn't know you were glasses?" Rachel said as she took in the blonde's appearance. Her hair was in a messy bun, no cheerio outfit, and she was wearing glasses. The blonde still looked beautiful. Rachel found herself more attractive to the blonde.

"You really now how to rile Santana up, don't you? Quinn was trying to stir the conversation to something other than her. She watched as Rachel huffed in frustration at hearing the Latina's name.

"I don't know what her problem is. It's like she there to ruin me and of all of my dreams. I tried so hard on getting Mr. Ryerson fired because he only allowed boys to joined glee. And I succeed, only now I'm getting nowhere with Miss. Del Monico and Santana as our leader. It's almost like nobody sees how good I am. I didn't think Figgins with going to get Miss. Del Monico as our glee director; I thought it was going to be someone like Mr. Shuester." Quinn grimaces at the thought as Mr. Shuester as director, that would've been horrible

"I know Santana can be difficult."

"She's Satan"

Quinn has seen how talented Rachel is. Sure she talks too much and can be slightly annoying, persistent, and overzealous but underneath all of that she is unbelievable passionate about singing and performing. It was refreshing and inspiring to Quinn to see someone that knows exactly what they want; though she would never admit it to anyone.

"Don't ever stop being yourself, Rachel. Prove everyone wrong. Forget about all those people who put you down, including me. I know you going get out of this stupid town and make something of yourself while the rest of us are going to be stuck here."

Rachel looked at the blonde in awe. She broke eye contact with the blonde and looked down at her coffee and blushed. "Why are you being nice to me? Santana is your best friend."

"I don't know. I don't want to be that girl that everyone wants be to be, you know. The pretty, blonde head cheerleader. And as for Santana, she'll get over it."

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

"We are going to kick ass at the glee rehearsal. Say a little prayer, that so genius Quinn." Santana said excited at Quinn's locker.

"Yeah, I think we'll be great. Thanks to B's chorography. "

"Thanks, Quinn." The taller blonde said while playing with Santana hair.

"My girl kick ass."

"I still don't know why I have to sing lead." Quinn said.

"You said if I wanted to start earning these loser respects, maybe showing them I didn't take the lead will make them willing to listen to me in the future."

"I guess." Quinn said as she realizes sometimes her advice bites her back in the ass.

"You'll be great Q"

"Thanks B."

"I can always showcase my voice another time." Santana saw Finn and Rachel on the opposite side of Quinn's locker. "How did we get stuck with lockers across from the Tweedle Dweeb and Tweedle dumb?"

"Finn still cheats off my test and puts my name where his is supposed to go." Brittany said.

"What an idiot" the brunette shook her head.

Quinn looks at Santana. "Honestly, did you take her notebook?"

Santana looked at the smaller blonde. "Why do you care?"

"She is a member of glee, so play nice if you want them to work with you"

"I will never be nice to her or her oaf boyfriend."

"I don't care about Finn, he's an idiot."

"Then why did you date him the beginning of freshman year?"

"I don't know it was expected, I guess. He was a shoo in for quarterback and I was a guarantee head cheerleader when I became a sophomore. I ended as soon as I heard him talk. There was no way he was going to keep up with me." Santana nodded in understanding.

"Let's go guys before we are late for glee." Brittany said dragging both of them to the choir room. She was very excited to perform for everyone.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Everyone had just finished their number and Terri shockingly impressed. They weren't where they need to be but it was a good start. But it still didn't solve what songs they were going to sing at Sectionals. They were all good but not good enough.

"So what do you think Miss Del Monico?" Santana asked as her group finisher and went back to her seat.

"You guys were amazing. The cheerios was the best group. I think they should choose what song we sing at Sectionals." Terri said as she stood in front of the whole class.

"What, that's not fair. You're playing favorites. Of course you're going to pick the cheerleaders." Rachel said

"We kicked your ass and you know it." Santana said.

"We did an amazing rendition of Lady Antebellum." Rachel shot back at the Latina.

"You guys were horrible."

"Hey, we should do Bruno Mars, who doesn't like Bruno mars?" Artie piped up.

"Our Katy Perry number was popping" Mike Chang added.

"Alright guys, we don't have a lot of time to take in everyone suggestions. Santana is our captain and she'll pick out a number for us to do. Sectionals are in 2 months. Then if we get past that we can all have a turn on the next set list."

"Great, there goes our shot. We're never going to win Sectionals if she doesn't cooperate with any us. She won't showcase our best singers, she'll be upfront with her friends and the rest of us will sway in the background." Rachel was really getting tired of Santana.

"Shut it, Man Hands, I know how to take a team into victory." Santana said. She was also tired that none of theses people were taking her seriously.

"Rachel's right." Kurt said. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. It was totally her fault she let these loser in this club. "Rachel voice is amazing. She deserves a shot."

"No, I'm captain okay. Get that in your head. I'm choosing the set list. And if you've got ideas then bring them up to me, but I get the final say. Rehearsal over. Come on Britt." She grabbed her stuff and walked out with Brittany hot on her tails.

"Um I guess you're dismissed" Miss Del Monico said.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

The next day at school, none of the gleeks were happy about yesterday rehearsals.

Rachel and Finn were in class whispering back and forth to each other.

"Miss Del Monico is ruining glee. She's letting Santana do whatever she wants."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea. The cheerio's have control of Glee. I don't know about you but have you seen what the make the other cheerios do? It's torture. They are train leaders by Sue Sylvester and she is the devil. We should get out now before it gets worse."

"It can't get worse. Can it?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe we can get someone to replace her?"

"I've already got rid of one teacher; I can't do that to another one. I'm not going be that person in beauty pageants that sabotage, just so I can win. I think we have to play nice with Santana."

"That was kind of crazy how you got Mr. Ryerson fired." Finn said.

A couple of desk back Santana and Quinn were also whispering to each other.

"What was up with yesterday? I thought you were trying to get the glee clubs respect?"

"There is only so much I can take, Q." Santana said. "It's hard when they all gang up me. And what's up with you? You should have my back yesterday."

"Then it would have looked like the popular girls were taking over."

"Whatever, I don't know why the midget thinks she can talk to me that way."

"We'll figure something out. We can't function like a group. It would be the end of glee club."

When the bell rings the girls got their stuff and headed towards the hallway still talking about glee.

"Maybe this whole glee thing was a bad idea." Santana said.

"Yeah maybe it was." Santana and Quinn turned around and found Karosky and Azimo with slushies in their hands. "I've always wanted to do this."

"You throw those slushies at us and I will ends you." Santana threaten. A group of students started gathering around to watch.

"If you get our uniform dirty, coach will murder you guys. I would think twice about what you're doing." Quinn said getting into HBIC mode.

"The two most powerful students have joined glee club, do you really think you would still be slushie free. We can't have the school hierarchy mess with. We have to show this school how lame glee club is. And it will be a big message with you guys as our targets. And I never like you guys."

"You think you guys are going to get away with this. Karosky don't make me tell the whole school about your dirty secret. Now me and my girl are going to walk away, and you guys can go back being dickheads. Come on, Q," S

Santana and Quinn started to walk away. They knew that Karosky was furious. They got away this time but they know it won't be that easy the next time. As they were about to get to their lockers, they heard a splash. Guess Karosky found another target. Quinn closed her eyes feeling bad for whoever was the receiving end of the slushie after they made him angry. This was not good. She opened her eyes and looked down the hall to see who it was. The slushies was covering their face but she can recognize that person anywhere. This had to stop. As angry as she was at the moment, she knew she had to control herself from attacking Karosky. That had to wait for another day. She looked at Rachel again and she could almost see tears. She also noticed that Finn was nowhere to be seen.

"That guy is such a douche. Even Man hands didn't deserve that." Santana broke Quinn out of her thoughts.

"We'll get him back." Quinn promised.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Instead of heading to class, Quinn gave a lame excuse to Santana that she forgot something in her locker but really she went searching for Rachel. She tried the closest girl's restroom, thinking Rachel ran quickly to the nearest restroom. When she walked in she didn't see anyone until she heard a soft sob coming from one of the stalls. She bent down to find the one Rachel was hiding in and softly knocked on the stall. She honestly doesn't know what she's doing here.

"Please go away," Rachel barely got out.

"It's Quinn. Come on, open the door." Quinn softly said.

"I just want to be left alone."

"You've got to change out of those clothes or you're going to get sick."

"I was so preoccupied was glee, I forgot to bring any extra clothes today." Rachel finally opened the door. Rachel looked horrible. Quinn grabbed her hand and started dragging out of the girl's restroom. "Quinn, where are we going?"

"Everyone's in class so no one will see you. I'm taking you to the Cheerio's locker room for a shower. And I've got some extra clothes for you."

"Thanks, but that's not really necessary. I was just going to call my dads."

"It's fine, really. Now come on." Quinn was still holding Rachel's hand, leading the way towards the locker rooms. Once they were there, Quinn found some clothes and pointed Rachel to the showers. She was going to get in so much trouble if Sue Sylvester ever found out that she let Rachel in here, but she felt she had to do something. She should have taken the slushie instead Rachel. She waited until Rachel was done with her shower. Ten minutes later showed up in just a towel in front of her. Her breath got in her throat. Rachel really did have amazing legs. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Averting her she handed Rachel the clothing she found.

"Those should work even though they're not argyle."

Rachel took the clothing and accidently brushed her fingers with Quinn's. They both jumped back at the contact.

"Thanks."

"Sure, I'll just turn around."

Rachel nodded her thanks and started getting dressed. Quinn had a hard time thinking about anything else instead of Rachel's naked body a few feet away for her. Talk about having control.

"You can turn around now."

Quinn looked at Rachel. Quinn was in awe. Rachel looked really hot wearing Quinn's clothes. That was something she could get use to.

"I'll have these back to you tomorrow." Rachel shyly said as she pulled nervously at her shirt.

"No probably. We should go. We already miss one class today."

"Sure." Rachel said making her way to the exit. She didn't know what to say to Quinn. She wasn't use to the blonde being so nice to her.

Quinn stood still as Rachel passed her. She wanted to stay something.

"Wait." Quinn started and watched as Rachel turn around.

"What is it Quinn?" Quinn took a few more steps towards Rachel, so she was right in front of her.

"I'm sorry that this happen to you. It should have been Santana and I."

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I was actually expected one ever since we join glee."

"No, it's not okay. I'm going to try to stop them. Karosky is such a jerk. He's going to get what's coming to him. And I'm sorry that I ever did this to you. I was such an idiot."

Rachel was watching Quinn in awe. She can see the regret and anger in Quinn's face. She could see that the blonde was going to beat herself up over this. She didn't know what possessed her but all she was think was she wanted to wash away that guilt that Quinn had on her face. She slowly reached up with one hand and softly touched Quinn's cheek. Quinn features immediately soften as she felt Rachel soft palm against her face. She stares at Rachel's eyes. She watched as the brunette's eyes were now at her lips. She licked her lips in anticipation. She knew what Rachel was thinking and she wanted it too. She knew she should stop this. Even though Rachel's boyfriend was a douche bag, she didn't want whatever was going on with Rachel and her to start like this. As Rachel lean in for her lips, Quinn made a quick decision and turns her head so Rachel would get her cheek. Rachel pulled back and realizes what she almost did. She had a boyfriend. She can't believe she almost kissed Quinn.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Quinn." Rachel pulled back immediately and started to run out the door.

"Wait Rachel." But she was already out the door. Quinn touched the cheek that Rachel had kissed and can feel it still tingled.

0000000000000000000

"I'm sorry, Rachel. If I knew those jerk were going to slushie you, I would came as soon has I heard. Coach Beiste wanted me to stay over and work on the playbook." Finn caught up to Rachel at her locker.

"It's alright, Finn. I'm fine." Rachel opened her locker to switch out her books for her last class.

"I'm going to kick their asses."

"You know I don't like violence." Rachel was half listening to Finn. His apologizes were always the same. She was still thinking about what happen in the locker room with Quinn. What was going on with her? Of course Quinn would never return her feelings for her. She was so stupid. Not only that, she herself had a boyfriend. She wasn't a cheater. As Finn was still going on with his rant of beating up his teammates, Rachel's caught something in her locker. She smiled a little as her pink bedazzled notebook full of her sheet music she was looking for was neatly on top of her books. She grabbed to notebook to find a post-it note on the front.

"_Hope you don't mind, I added a few of my own music sheets. By the way keep the clothes, they look good on you."_

Rachel smiled fully now. She opened the binder to the first page and found that Quinn did indeed add something to her notebook. It was perfect. She closed her locker and interrupted Finn.

"I think we got a song. Come on, Finn."

0000000000000000000000

Terri was waiting in the choir room for the glee club but no one showed up. Well that was that. Did she really think she could win a singing competition when she had no idea about any of this stuff? Guess that fur ball was right. She was going to fail. She couldn't even control her class. They were fighting all the time about everything.

She sighed as she gave up waiting for the kids. She started to pack things up, lock the door, and turn off the lights. She was walking down the hallway, towards the exit when she heard some music coming from the auditorium. She made her way towards the music into the auditorium to find the glee club sing _"Don't Stop Believing."_

She almost cried. They didn't give up on her. They were amazing together. Everyone sounded great. They actually got together and agreed on something. This can work. She wasn't going to give up on them.

000000000000000000000000

Next Chapter: New Direction's Competiton.


	4. The Competition

Chapter 4 – The Competition

A/N: It's a kind of long. Hopefully I didn't drag it out. It all kind of came to me at once and I couldn't stop writing. No beta. Again keep in mind, I'm **not** a writer. I just had all the thoughts and started writing it down. Sorry for grammar and misspelled words. Enjoy.

000000000000000

Quinn was freshly dressed n her Cheerio's uniform with a ponytail pulled back tightly when she bounced downstairs for a quick breakfast before she had to make her way to school.

"Hey Mom," she reached around her mom, who was reading the newspaper on the counter, and grabbed an apple.

"Good morning, Quinnie. I made you some breakfast. It's your favorite, bacon and eggs." Her mom said still reading the paper.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm running late." She kissed her mom on the cheek before making her way to the front door.

"Wait, Quinnie. We need to talk." She turned around to face her mother.

"What's going on?" She made her way back to the older woman. "You didn't meet some guy at alcohol anonymous did you?" Quinn mentally cringed at the thought.

"Your jokes aren't funny, and I'm not looking for a man anytime soon, so you have nothing to worry about there. I'm enjoying the single life. I mean even if I was there who would want to date a recently divorcee with a teenage—"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Mom, any guy would be lucky to have you. You're beautiful and amazing. Is this want you wanted to talk about? I'm going to be late."

"You right I'm sorry, your dad called."

Quinn's face hardens.

"I don't want to talk to him."

Judy sighed. "I understand, baby. I don't like talking to him either. I know what he did hurt this family, but you're still his daughter and he wants to spend time with you."

"Absolutely not. I don't ever want to see him again. I can never forgive him for cheating on you and ruining this family." Quinn said trying not to raise her voice at her mother.

"Me too, Quinnie. I'm not forcing you to spend time with him. It's your decision."

"Well you can tell him no."

"Quinnie, he's trying."

"You shouldn't talk to him anymore, mom."

"That's nonsense. We are adults. We had children together, so I kind of have to be on speaking terms with him. Just think about it. Okay."

"Sure. I'll see you later."

"Have a good day, honey."

'Yeah right' Quinn thought has she walked out the door.

000000000000000000000000000

"Will, I know you're passionate about singing and the glee club, but maybe you should give Terri a chance." Miss Pillsbury was behind her desk re-measured everything to their designated spot.

"Maybe I did jump the gun and was a little harsh on her." Will agreed. He still feels guilty about his actions.

"You know instead of trying to taking her job or getting her fired, you should offer your help. She doesn't talk to the other teachers; maybe it would be good to know she has an ally in this school and have friends at this school. It must be hard for her, everyone doubting her all the time."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking. She probably thinks we all hate her." Will shook his head. "I'll apologize to her today."

Will looked at Emma adoringly as she was eye leveled with her desk, straitening her pencil holder in its correct spot.

"So how is everything with Carl and the whole married life?" Will asked. Sometime he felt all they do is talk about him.

"It's wonderful. Last weekend he took me to the park and we fed the ducks. Me? Throwing bread on the dirty ground and one of those ducks just picks at it. He's really helping me with my OCD. Of course I still have those occasional episodes."

He made him really happy to know there was someone to help Emma with her issue, he just hate that it couldn't be him.

"That's great Emma. I'm really happy for you."

0000000000000

Santana and Quinn walked into the first class together and took their seats.

"What's going on with you and B? She looked upset." Quinn asked. Sure the taller blonde gets upset at little things, like the time she watch the movie Bambi, but she was usually a very happy, carefree, bubbly person. She had a feeling that the brunette did something stupid to upset the other blonde.

"Lately, she's been bugging me about us." Santana whispered. "You know being out in the open? I'm not ready for that."

"You love her don't you?" Quinn whispered back.

"Of course." Santana replied with no hesitation.

"So what does that mean? Are you just fooling around? Or is it something more?" Quinn asked.

Usually she doesn't try to figure out Santana's and Brittany's relationship. It was too confusing. It started with them saying they were making out because guys found it hot. Then there was one time when Quinn came over to the Lopez resident and caught the two in bed. Lately she hasn't seen Santana with any guys and has just spending most of her time with Brittany.

"I honestly don't know." Santana answered.

. "You know I won't judge you. I'm your best friend." Quinn said trying to be helpful.

Santana nodded absentmindedly thinking about what she should do, but also thinking of how lucky she was having Quinn as her best friend. Yeah they fought a lot, kind of like sister, but they always had each other back no matter what.

Rachel and Finn made there way to their seat in front of the two Cheerios. Rachel's body stiffen slightly has she caught sight of the blonde. The incident in the locker room was still fresh in her mind. They hadn't really talked to each other since and it was a couple of weeks ago.

"What's up with you and the gnome?" Santana asked as she saw the way Rachel react when she spotted the blonde.

"What? Nothing. Why?" Quinn asked defensively.

"Every time she sees you, her body goes stiff. And lately, you've been nice to her. I can't remember the last time you insulted her or order a slushie attack on her."

"Nothing's going on, okay." Quinn snapped.

"Chill out bitch, I was just asking." Santana frown at her, wondering what got the blonde all riled up.

"Sorry. I'm just stressed. My mom asked me to spend time with my dad this morning, so I'm kind of off today." Quinn trying steer the conversation away from Rachel. Santana nodded. Quinn's dad was always an asshole even before he cheated on Judy.

"Hopefully, Judy has more sense than to ever take that guy back." Quinn looked at the brunette questioningly. That thought never came to her. Surely her mom was happy without him.

"You don't think she will, do you?"

"Maybe he's going to play nice with you as a way to get back with your mom. Your dad always cared about his image, of course he's going to find someway back in." Santana shrugged.

"She wouldn't do that." Quinn said even though she wasn't so sure.

"I'm not saying she would. I'm saying your dad going to try."

"That would be hell." Santana nodded turning her attention to the front of the class since the teacher just walked in to start today's lesson.

Quinn was doing what she always does in this class, which was subtly staring at Rachel. It had become a habit lately, studying the other girl's feature. She began to realize that not only was she physical attracted to the brunette but she was fond all of the diva's mannerism. The way she bite her bottom lip when she was concentration on something. Or how she flicks her long, silky hair over her right shoulder when she starts to write her notes. And how she crossed her unbelievable long legs, exposing a little more of her soft skin on her upper thigh where Quinn had the perfect view. Even her anal organization skills the brunette possessed. Quinn found her binder hidden in the Cheerio's locker room, no doubt by Santana, the notebook was alphabetized and color coded by title, length, range, and so on. Quinn found it endearing.

She surprised herself at how calm she was being after her encounter with Rachel in the locker room the other day. She can no longer deny she has feeling for the brunette, but at least she knows that Rachel return some of those feelings as well. She wanted to confine in Santana, since her best friend was going through something similar, but she didn't know how. It wasn't like Santana was talking to her about her relationship with Brittany. Finding out this revelation about yourself was scary. She didn't know if she found other girls attractive or was it just Rachel? Come to think, she doesn't find any guys attractive. Sure she dated Finn, but that only lasted for about as fast as it started. And she didn't find him attractive, it was just expected. She kissed Puck, but she was drunk and stopped it has soon has she realized what was going on. There were other guys but they were all meaningless. Maybe the reason why she was president of the Celibacy club is to drive guys away because she was really into girls and the club was like her beard.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she notices Finn tossing notes back and forth to Rachel. He has that dopey look on his face which tells Quinn it was probably something stupidly inappropriate. And the disgusted look on Rachel's face just confirmed it. Curious of what the oaf wrote Quinn leaned slightly forward in her seat to read it. Now she is wearing the same disgusted look on her face Rachel had moments ago.

000000000000

"All right guys, I've taking notes on what we need to work on if we are going to win Sectionals." Miss Del Monico handed sheets out to everyone.

Finn read his out loud with confusion on his face. "Jolly green giant needs to work on his dancing?"

"Mine says learn how to walk. Miss Del Monico I can't…"

"I don't want to hear any negatives in this room." Miss Del Monico interrupted. "Everyone in this school is going to say negative things about this club. We can prove them wrong."

"But…" Artie started.

"No buts, okay I have an idea…" Before Terri could finish, she caught sight of Will at the door. "Give me second guys, do umm-what-umm ever you guys want. Try not to burn anything."

Terri walked over to the door where Will looking around the choir room. He was admiring the piano and the students. He should have had this job. He shook his head this wasn't what he was here for. He came to apologize.

"Can I help you? And no I'm not quitting my job."

"I came here to apologize to you. I know how it feels to be an outcast and I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

Terri looked at him skeptically.

"Honestly, the teacher staff has done a horrible job of welcoming you and I'm sorry for that. I actually want to help. I promise it isn't some ploy to steal your job."

"I accept your apology. And as for you help, I don't need it. I'm doing fine on my own. I'm finally getting control of these kids."

Will looked inside the class and saw Puck was sitting behind Artie and putting butter on the wheels of his chair while Artie was distracted.

"They actually sound half way descent. So if you will excuse me. Sectionals are in a couple of weeks and you're wasting our time."

"Have you checked out your competition? They're going to be tough to beat."

Terri frowned. She didn't even think about that.

"It would be a good idea to take a field trip with the kids, to see what they're up against. I can come with you. Vocal Adrenaline is performing a number at their school tomorrow."

Terri didn't really want to go anywhere with this vest tool. But she needed to scope out the competition.

"Fine"

"Awesome"

Will was about to walk out of the class when heard the kids starting to jam to Bust the Move. He couldn't help himself as came back in the classroom and started rapping and dancing.

Terri and the cheerleaders looked at him shocked, while the other kids were enjoying his presence. Mercedes was singing the hook lines while Artie and Mr. Shue share the rapping.

Terri watched on jealously of Will's charisma and confidents.

00000000000000

"Are you ready?" Finn asked when he noticed that she was still sitting.

"I wanted to organize some sheets and maybe work on my vocals a little. You know I need to perfect my pitch if I want to convince our fellow glee club members that I'm better suited…"

"Ok, ok I'll catch you later." Finn cutting her short and leans down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "I have to talk to Coach Beiste anyway. I'll meet you at your locker." Rachel nodded and watched has Finn walked out of the class, which now only consisted of her and Quinn.

She was still really embarrassed of what almost transpired in the Cheerio's locker room. She knew the blonde always waited for everyone to leave the choir room before playing the piano. She composed herself for a moment before getting up and walking towards the piano where the blonde was seated.

"What is that you're playing? I don't recognize it." Rachel asked.

"Just a little something I came up with." Quinn said not yet looking up from her keys.

"It's nice. Maybe we could work on a song for glee sometime?"

"I don't know. I only do this for fun."

"Glee is fun. It's an outlet for being creative. You're a great pianist…"

"Let's get to what you really want to talk to me about." Quinn stopped playing and looked at Rachel.

"Okay." Rachel was nervous talking to Quinn about this considering the developing feeling she was having for the blonde. "I want to join the Celibacy Club."

Quinn furrowed her brow. She was caught off guard. She thought the brunette was going to want to talk about how she almost kissed her. "Why?"

"I want to wait until I'm 25."

"That's unreachable."

"I'll have you know that all of my goals are reachable." Rachel disagreed.

Quinn studied the brunette. She noticed that the shorter girl made sure there was adequate amount of space between them. She was fidgeting and looking at the ground.

"As Finn been pressuring you?"

"No, I mean, he has let me know that _he's_ ready for the next step in our relationship. I mean he's hormonal teenager. But he also respects my decision to wait when we're reached 25."

Quinn looked confused. "Do you think you and Finn are going to last that long. You can't be that naïve. I mean come on Berry, its high school. You have your whole life ahead of you and you are going to make it to New York. He's only going to be holding you back."

"Look I love Finn. He's that dream guy I always dreamed of. Maybe you can't understand that. But we are meant for each other. There's always going to be temptations and I was hoping being the Celibacy Club would help us."

Quinn looked away hurt and clenched her jaw, biting back the unkind words she knew would come out. It looks like Rachel was going to ignore whatever feelings she was having for the blonde. She started to play again, hoping it would calm her down.

"After school on Wednesday and Fridays."

Rachel nodded. She turned around to grab her bag and walked out of the choir room leaving Quinn by herself.

000000000000000

"I need you and B to show up for the next celibacy club." Quinn was waiting in line next to Santana to get their snacks for the Vocal Adrenaline performance as the rest of glee club.

"Hell no, you know more than anyone else the Britts and I are anything but celibate. I thought you were just in that club to please your dad, anyways."

"I figure I can help couple girls avoid pregnancy."

Santana laughed. "Right, how many members do you have?"

Quinn scoffed. "It's just me. Puck has made his own personal game of luring the girls away. And of course no guys would want to join."

Santana nodded not surprised.

"Why do you need us to join?"

"Rachel asked me if she can join. I didn't want to be stuck in a room with her and Frankenteen."

"Ha, that meeting going to be so hilarious. As much as I want to see why the midget hasn't given up to the man child, Britts and I got better things to do."

"You're a horrible friend." Quinn said as she paid for her drinks.

"Thanks." Santana smiled.

They both grab their drinks with also some chocolate candy for Brittany who already grabbed their seats. As the made their way into auditorium they spotted the blonde pretty quick and headed her direction. Santana quickly took her seat next to Brittany. The only seat left for Quinn was to Santana's right as Mike Chang was on the other side of Brittany. Quinn sighed and made her way over just as Rachel and Finn where coming from the other side. Rachel noticed Quinn also and tried to switch with Finn.

"What?" Finn asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"I said switch with me, please." Rachel begged. Finn looked up and notice Quinn was taking her seat.

"Sorry, Rach. I can't, you know Quinn hates me. She almost set my hair on fire in Chem class." Finn said. He was actually scared of Quinn.

"Please, I can't sit next to her." Rachel pleaded again.

"We'll just go find other seats." Finn grabbed her hand and started to turn around. Vocal Adrenaline must be really popular, as he started to notice that there were no more seats available.

Rachel sighed. "It's okay, they're packed tonight. I'll just manage."

Finn looked down at her apologetically as they started to back their way back to their previous seats.

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn saw the couple making their way back.

Crap. She thought. Hopefully she won't have to witness them drooling all over each other.

"Hey Britt, want to hear something funny. Quinn wanted us to join her lame Celibacy club." Santana laughed. Quinn rolled her eyes as she heard her friends making fun of her.

Brittany leaned forward to look at Quinn.

"Sorry, Quinn. You know I don't like vegetables."

The blonde frown in confusion.

Santana was laughing even harder. She really did have the worst friends ever.

Rachel smooths down her skirt and hesitantly took her seat next to Quinn.

"Hi Quinn" Rachel said quietly.

"Berry" Quinn replied. She hated that things were awkward between her and the brunette. She couldn't help but take a second look at the small brunette. She looked ridiculously cute in her outfit tonight. She definitely approves the short skirt.

"What?" Rachel asked the blonde when she saw a smile on her face.

Quinn snapped her eyes up to Rachel. She was sure that the brunette caught her checking her out.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You were smiling." Rachel smiled.

"Oh, I can't wait to see our competition" she replied lamely. She couldn't think of what to say.

"I heard they're quite good, though they won't be our competition unless we make it to Regional's."

"We'll make it. We have you."

Rachel blushed at the unexpected compliment. Before she could say anything, the music started.

Quickly Quinn recognized the music and turn to look at Santana.

"Uh oh," Quinn said.

"Oh hell no, they are not doing Amy Winehouse." Santana was mad. It's going to get ugly.

00000000000

"Shit they were good." Santana said. She was pissed that they did Amy Winehouse but even she could admit that they were amazing.

"Yeah I know S." Quinn agreed.

"Guys, I totally think we could beat them." Brittany was trying to be positive.

They were all in the lounge waiting for everyone.

"I don't know Britt, even that Jesse St. Douche gave me goose bumps."

"I don't see any gooses on you S."

Quinn was half listening to her friends when she got sight of someone. She looked like an older version of Rachel. It can't be. Can it? She knew Rachel had two dads and that she never met her biological mother. It's probably not her. Can she be so obsessed with Rachel that she thinks other girls start looking like her? Weird. She scans the room for the short brunette and saw her talking to Jesse St James with Finn by her side.

"Hey Jesse, I didn't know you were with Vocal Adrenaline" Rachel said after she had gave him a hug.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again."

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Finn asked confused.

"Rachel and I went to musical camp, what like 2 years ago?"

"Oh god, has it been that long?"

"You look amazing." Jesse said as he looked her up and down.

"Hey." Finn didn't like they way the guy was obviously checking his girlfriend right in front of him.

"I'm sorry. Jesse, this is Finn. Finn, this is Jesse."

"I'm her boyfriend." Finn stated as he shook the other guys hand firmly.

"Uh, nice to meet you" He looked at Finn not impressed and ignoring his presence all together. "We'll we have to catch up. How about coffee this weekend?"

"Sure, I would love that."

"Great, well I got to go change. It was good seeing you again, Rach." He stepped forward to give her another hug lasting longer than Finn appreciated. He was pretty sure he smelled Rachel's hair. The Dopey boy was confused at how closed to two were.

"Nice meeting you, Ben." Jesse said as he pulled away from Rachel and starting walking away without waiting for a response.

"It's Finn, jerk." He muttered to himself.

"Finn!" Rachel scolded.

"What?" Finn asked. They started walking were the glee club was waiting. "You two seem close."

"Well, when we were at camp we were cast in a romantic play opposite each other and as time progress we developed a summer romance."

"Wait, what you date that jerk."

"Come on Finn we were like fourteen. It was nothing."

"How come you never told me about this?"

"Because it was _nothing_."

"Well you definitely can't have coffee with him."

"You can't tell me what to do. There is nothing going on between me and him. I'm sure he just wants to be friends."

"That's bullshit."

"Finn! Language. We'll talk about this later."

They were getting closer to the group and Quinn can hear what the couple was arguing about.

00000000000000000000000

"Miss Del Monico, I was hoping you and your glee club would show me what you guys been working on at the school assembly this Friday?"

"Figgins, we can't were not ready. We just came back from a field trip that just depressed everyone, no thanks to curly fries. I don't think their confident enough to perform in front of the entire school."

"Miss Del Monico, I'm sorry but if the school is going to keep funding your club we need to see something productive. Or your funding is going to be cut."

"You can't do that. What about those jocks? They haven't won a single game."

"I'm sorry but glee club will be cut if you guys can't make it to Regionals. We just don't have the funds."

"What about taking some money from those cheerleaders? I know for a fact that those girls get their own car."

"Sue leads a National Champion team and has a lot of sponsors. Just put something together, I'm sure your kids will do great."

Terri sighed disappointed and walked out of the principal office.

"Hey, Terri I got some good ideas to lift the kids spirits." Will said catching up with the glee coach. "We'll put everyone's name in a hat and have the kids pick out a name and they would have to choose a song and perform it together. I think it would really help them get along with each other. Everyone is so use to their own cliques."

"I don't need your help." Terri said as she reached her office.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked following her into her office.

"You tore those kids down." Terri said. "I worked hard to get them to work together."

"Look they needed to see what they're up against."

"And now Figgin's wants them to perform at the school assembly this week. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"They can perform disco, everyone loves disco." Will said excitingly. "This is a good thing, maybe it would help with their confidence."

"How is this a good thing, the whole school is going to laugh at them. They don't need that right now. Can you just please leave me alone? I need to think about what I need to do."

Will looked defeated.

"Sure, I'm just here to help Terri."

000000000000000000

"Miss Del Monico, I have come up with a possible solution on gathering everyone spirits up. As you know, general morale of the club is awful after the watching the performance of Vocal Adrenaline. I think Artie even thought about cutting his own legs off and getting prospectic legs just so he can dance. Although we need a lot of work, I believe we can defeat them. I suggest giving me every solo in all competition. It would show them that we have a talented singer that goes way beyond Jesse St. James. They won't know what hit them."

"Nice try, dwarf. If anyone can show up St. douche bag, it's me. Even I can admit that they were good, but I kill it with Amy Winehouse."

"I don't know guys, they were like energizer bunnies with tight pants and dresses with hairspray."

"Artie's right, there's no way we can beat them." Kurt added.

"Alright guys, it's going to be okay, if we let Rachel take the lead on this one, we can take those guys." Finn trying to reason with everyone.

"Of course you want Rachel to get the solo, she's your girlfriend." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"She's an amazing singer, she's like that girl old lady on the X-factor." Finn said ignoring Mercedes comment.

Everyone looked at him confused. Quinn was shaking her head at his stupidity. Santana was laughing and Rachel looked embarrassed.

"What are talking about? Terri asked also confused.

Finn started getting nervous when everyone was looking at him confused.

"Yes Finn, what do you mean?" Rachel wanted to see why her boyfriend was comparing her to an old lady.

"I mean, um, you know, she shocked everyone with her amazing voice, even though she was old, kind of, um, not pretty, and disgusting—"

"Shut up Finn," Rachel ordered.

"Okay," Finn looked like someone kicked his puppy.

"That was weird." Terri stated. "Okay, we can talk what we going to do about Sectionals later. We have other things to talk about. I had a meeting with Figgins today and he wants the Glee club to perform on Friday's assembly." Terri announced trying to look enthusiastic.

Everyone looked at the dumbfounded.

"No, no, no." Arite shook his head. "I'm going to be locked in the porter potty this time."

"This is not happening." Tina added

"I'll need to find some extra padding at practice." Finn already feeling the pain he's going to endure.

"My life is over." Santana said dramatically.

000000000000000000

"I thought there was going to be more people here." Rachel took a seat far away from Quinn as possible, which was across the room.

"Everyone our age is horn dogs. I blame Teen Moms."

Rachel nodded. "That really is a disgusting show."

"I can't believe you know of it. You seem like all you watch is musicals."

"Finn had it on when I was over his house."

Quinn shook her head when Rachel mentions Finn's name already. It hasn't even been five minutes. "So, let's talk about why you're here."

"We'll my relationship with Finn is getting kind of steamy and—"

Quinn cringed inside not able to stand Rachel talk about her sex life with the giant. "You know what I can't talk about you and Finn. This is a bad idea." She went to stand up.

"What, why?"

Quinn looked down. This was hard. She didn't want to know anything about their relationship while she was developing feelings for the girl.

"Can—what—um "Quinn was struggling of how to bring this up.

"What is it?" Rachel asked. She never saw Quinn like this. Vulnerable. She was use to the HBIC mask.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?"

It was Rachel's turn to look down, avoiding the blonde's eyes.

"I thought it would be best for the both of us if we just ignore what I almost did."

"What did _you_ almost do, Rachel?" Quinn mocked.

"That's the first time you said my name." Rachel finally looked up at the blonde.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Stop deflecting."

"Look I think we both just got lost in the moment and I'm sorry for that. I promise it won't happen again. Can we just forget that it ever happened?" Rachel looked up at Quinn with pleading eyes.

Quinn felt her heart tighten. Hearing Rachel say that it won't happen again felt like she couldn't breathe. Of course she wanted it to happen again. But she was of course a Fabray and she was good at hiding her feelings. She didn't want to look weak. She sat back down in her chair.

"Sure, I don't know what you were thinking because as I recalled _you_ were the one leaning forward and I'm they one that stop you, preventing you to cheat on your precious boyfriend. Now, that we got that out of the way. Let's talk about peer pressure. Is Finn pressuring you to have sex with him?" The blonde was a little angry.

"What, no." Rachel shook her head confused at the blonde's sudden directness.

"I mean he has got to be at least frustrated. He is a typical hormonal teenage boy."

"Yes, he can get carry away but—," Rachel was lost on how quick Quinn mood could change.

"Does he still have the mail man problem? I know for the short amount of time that I was with him, he had a little problem of arriving too early and we were barely holding hands. Did he ever—"

"That's enough Quinn!" Rachel stood up and gathered her things. "You're right, this was a bad idea. I thought we could be professional and talk rationally, but if you're going to act this way than I won't bother coming back."

"Wait—Rachel." Quinn got up as well and started to chase after the short brunette, but the diva ignore and continued running down the hall. "Damn it, well you know how to clear a room, don't you Fabray?" She muttered to herself.

0000000000000000000

Brittany was over at Santana's house again that evening since the latter girl's parents weren't home. They were currently were down to the undies taking advantage of the brunette's comfortable bed. Santana was placing soft kisses on the blonde neck slowing making her way to down while softly caressing her small but perky breast over her bra. Brittany whimpered, instinctively grinding down on Santana's flexed thigh between her legs. The blonde was biting her lip trying not to be too loud as the brunette lifted her bra up and started sucking on her insanely hard nipples before making her way to her tone stomach. Soft moans came be heard coming from the blonde as the brunette was getting closer to her destination. Brittany lifted her hips slightly off the bed so Santana could easily slide her soaked panties off. The smell of the blonde arousal was driving Santana hungry crazy. Wanting to take her time, she softly kissed the moist area.

"Come on, San." Brittany begged trying to get Santana mouth, tongue, anything on her most sensitive part of her body.

Santana grinned. Brittany sounded so hot when she was impatient. Teasing the blonde with light kisses in her inner thigh, she finally she wanted to taste the sweet-

_(CAR DOOR SLAMS) _

Santana lifts her head up.

"Are you _freaking_ kidding me?" Santana and Brittany got off the bed and started looking for the clothes. "My parents said they were going to back until 10, it's only-" Santana grabbed her phone. "7." Santana looked up at Brittany in confusion. "That's not right." She went over to her desk and picked up the blonde's phone, which also said seven. She then opened her macbook and it read 10:05 pm. That's weird. She was trying to figure out how their phones were off.

Brittany was still getting dressed.

"I was watching the show South of Nowhere. And the kids at the school were totally okay with Spenser and Ashley getting together. And I thought how cool if you and I were in Los Angeles, nobody would care if we kissed or held hands in public, so I changed our phone to Los Angeles time. So you don't have to be afraid."

Santana looked up at Brittany from her laptop. Brittany went to seat on the Latina's bed and Santana went to join her.

"Brit, we went over this. I'm protecting us from any bullying. We go straight down the latter in social hierarchy." She said as she put her shirt back on.

Brittany shook her head.

"You would just kick their asses if they said anything about us. And I don't care about being popular or that stupid stuff. I like hanging out with the people in Glee club."

Santana sighed frustrated. She turned away from Brittany.

"You don't get it. This isn't like a TV show or movies where everyone ends up happy."

Brittany was tired and also frustrated with Santana.

"No, you don't get it. I'm already happy when I'm with you." She went around the room to grab her stuff and put her shoes on. "Don't tell me you're doing this for me, when you're just scared."

"Where are you going? I thought you were staying the night?" Santana watch as Brittany picked up her cheerio's bag.

"I can't stay when you're not willing to give us a chance."

"What are you talking about? I haven't been with anyone else. I want to give us a chance. We just can't tell—"

"Anyone." Brittany finished disappointedly. "I see you at school." Tossing her bag over her shoulder, she walked out the Santana's bedroom. Santana threw an pillow across the room in frustration. How is she going to fix this?

0000000000000000000000

"What the hell, Rachel? It's bad enough that I'm getting crap for joining the glee club for you. I can't believe you would do that to me."

Finn had stridden over towards Rachel's locker, where the diva was gathering her books. Rachel turned and looked and Finn as he approached her in fury.

"What are you talking about?"

"The guys have been raging my ass all day about how my girlfriend had joined the celibacy club."

"I did. I still don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that the whole school now knows that I'm a virgin and totally have no game because I can't even get the school's biggest—, " Finn stop when he notice Rachel was getting teary eyed. "Look I know I'm been pressuring you a little, but you didn't have to make look like a fool."

"I'm sorry you're so called friends are giving you a hard time, but joining celibacy club wasn't about you. If you care so much about your reputation then maybe you should find yourself a new girlfriend, one that won't keep embarrassing you." Rachel slammed her locker and walked past Finn to get to her next class. Finn grabbed her arm before she could past.

"Are you going to quit the club?" Finn asked. Rachel stared at him disappointedly. "If you won't quit the celibacy club, then I'm going to quit the glee club and you guys won't have enough numbers to compete."

Rachel shrugged his hand off her elbow and turned around without answering him. She didn't bother to tell him that she wasn't going to any meetings because she and Quinn couldn't have a conversation without fighting.

000000000000000000000

The tension in the choir room was nothing new. Brittany was seated next to Artie, away from Santana, which was unusual. Finn and Rachel weren't sitting to each other either. Rachel was throwing angry glares and Finn and Quinn. Typical high school drama. Terri sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She thought she might have been getting gray hair from all the stress. Even though she wouldn't admitted, she kind of like glee, when everyone was getting along. She walked towards the front of the room next to the piano to start the meeting.

"Alright guys, I picked out a song that's appropriate and modern for our performance for the assembly. Let's show them that were not a joke. I think if we do well maybe they'll stop throwing slushie at you guys." She passed out music sheets around. "Santana's taking the lead on this one."

Santana frowned as she took a look at the music sheet that she was just handed.

"I'm sorry Miss Del Monico, I'm going to have to pass." She threw the sheet to the empty next to her.

"I think you need to do this, Santana." Terri wanted the Latina to step up and show the rest of the members that she could lead this team.

"Nope. There is no way I'm going to be the one getting ridicule and humiliated."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the Latina.

"I'll take all the solos for our competitions but not for this stupid assembly, especially not "Hold On" by Wilson Phillips. Not modern by the way." She scoffed.

"She's just _scared_." Brittany chimed in still angry at the brunette. "I'm still mad at you, but you look hot today."

Santana frowned. Quinn arched an eyebrow at Santana. Santana just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Typical, Santana doesn't want a solo when it's it effects her reputation. We are the only ones getting slushied more so since we joined glee. Not the jocks or the cheerios." Rachel said.

"She's right. I have to take an alternate route to my alternate route to my classes just to avoid them." Kurt shivered at the thought of them ruining his clothes.

"Shut it, gay parade." Santana defended herself.

"Well does anyone else want the solo?" Terri asked very disappointed in Santana.

"Even though I agree with Santana with the song choice, I will step up and lead this team, like I've should have done in the beginning." Rachel volunteered.

"I vote Rachel, since she's already getting slushied, this won't make a difference." Kurt smiled.

"I'm with my boy Kurt, even though I would fight for a solo, that stuff is hard to get out off my weave." Mercedes added.

"I got an idea we could just let Rachel represent us as a team and she could perform by herself." Artie chimed in.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Nobody wanted to perform in front of the whole school. At least not right now, they weren't where they needed to be.

Quinn looked around pissed off at the whole club. They were throwing Rachel out there to lion dens without any remorse. She looked at Finn to see if at least he was going to defend Rachel, but he had his arms crossed and turned away from everyone. What an ass. She couldn't believe Rachel was still with him. She looked at Rachel whose shoulder has slumped but keeping her head high not letting it affect her. She would perform for anybody who would want to listen or in this case didn't.

"Maybe we can just change the song choice Miss Del Monico." Quinn tried.

"Sorry I'm not budging on this one. Everyone loves that song." Terri argued.

"Back in the Flintstones age." Santana scoffed.

"It's okay I'll do the song with or without you guys." Rachel said softly. "I don't mind taking one for the team."

Quinn looked at Rachel. Her heart went out to her. She admires Rachel's bravery. She wished she could careless about her image and had the courage to be like that. Not the HBIC everyone sees her as or perfect daughter for her dad. There's no way she's going to let her perform by herself. Rachel didn't deserve this. She had to come up with something. Quinn was lost her own thoughts that she didn't realize the meeting was over until Santana nudge her shoulder. She looked up and saw Miss Del Monico walk out the door and everyone was grabbing their things.

"Party at my house tonight." Puck announced when Miss Del Monico left the room.

"It's Wednesday, moron," Santana rolled her eyes. "None of our parents are going to lets stay out late on a school night."

"Oh come on Lopez, don't tell me you never sneak out." Puck said. "We got to let loose. There is some much tension in this room."

"You just want to get laid." Quinn said.

"That's how some people get loose, babe. You sure could." Puck winked at her.

Rachel glared at Puck not liking the way he was flirting with Quinn even though the blonde looked unimpressed.

"I'm down for it." Finn spoke up for the first time since the meeting. Rachel looked at him shocked. "What? There's so much going on right now, I need to have some fun right now. And not worry about all this crap."

"I'm in too." Brittany said leaving the room not before giving Santana a pointed look. Santana looked at the blonde. She knew she was doing this to make her mad. She probably ends up dancing with a much a guys trying to get in her pants. The Latina had to go to watch out for Brittany even though the blonde was mad at her.

"Whatever." Santana said as she and Quinn walked out the door. Now Quinn had to go to make sure Santana doesn't do something stupid.

"Are we invited?" Kurt asked hesitantly pointing at himself, Artie, and Mercedes. Puck looked over at them forgot they were in the room still. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not."

The three jumped for joy, well except for Artie, they finally were invited to a party. Maybe being in glee paid off after all. Kurt and Mercedes walked out the door talking about outfits while Artie rolled behind them.

"What about you, Berry?" Puck asked.

"Me?" Rachel never got invites even though she was dating the quarterback. She was still seen as a loser. Maybe she should go. Finn thought she was a prude as the rest of the school. Most of the members of glee wouldn't perform with her for the assembly. She was sure that she was going to get hell that day but didn't care because she got to sing. Might as well have a night of fun. "Sure why not."

"Sweet."

0000000000000000000

Rachel regretted going to the party as soon as she step inside the house. It was chaos. Jocks shouting and crushing beer cans with their foreheads. There were couples disgustingly rubbing all over each other. People were fighting, crying, and throwing up. It was madness. Why does anyone go to these things? She first wanted to find Finn then she remembered that she was still mad at him. She walked further into the house towards the kitchen and found Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hey guys," Rachel said interrupting their conversation.

"Hey Rachel, isn't this amazing," Kurt gushed. "We're finally here."

"Yeah this is so cool. A guy from the football team said hi to me." Mercedes added.

"I saw a guy puke on his girlfriend." Rachel said killing the mood. Clearly she wasn't haven't as much fun as they were.

"Well, aren't you a deb." Kurt said. He turned around to finish his conversation with Mercedes.

She turned towards the living room to find Finn when curiosity got the best of her. She spotted Santana and Brittany arguing which was weird because they never fight. It look like Santana was also an emotional drunk, but Brittany doesn't look like she feels any sympathy for her. She scans the rest of the room and found him, thanks to his size, clumsily dancing and flirting with another girl with a smile on his face. He didn't seem to care about fixing anything with her. Tears started to build up behind her eyes. She didn't want her friends to see her so she turned and found the closest exit, which was the kitchen door that leads to the backyard.

00000000

Quinn was staying away from the party. She found a spot in the Puckerman's backyard far from the music blasting inside but close enough for Santana to spot her if she needed her. She found Puck's ukulele in his room and was playing random chords when she heard the kitchen door open. She turned around expected to see Santana but she saw Rachel in tears.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn worried.

Rachel jumped slightly at the blonde's voice. She didn't think anyone was out here. She quickly turned away for the other girl wiping away any evidence that she was crying.

Quinn laid down the instrument as she got up from her seat on the ground. She made her way towards Rachel.

"Hey," Quinn softly said while trying to get the other girl to look at her. When the other girl didn't reply Quinn moved closer and gently turn Rachel facing her. Quinn's suspicions were confirmed when she saw dried tear stains on Rachel's feature. The blonde had the urge to comfort the tiny brunette, but thought twice about it. A hug may be unwelcome from the blonde, since she yet had apologize for the incident at the Celibacy meeting.

A few minutes of silence have passed. All could be heard was the thumping music inside and Rachel trying to calm herself. Quinn didn't know what to say. She didn't know if there was anything she could say to make Rachel feel better. But she wanted to try.

"I'm not use to you being quiet. Are you giving me silent treatment for the other day? I'm really sorry that I lashed out on you. I was a complete jerk. Your relationship with Finn is none of my business."

Hearing Finn's name, made Rachel start to cry again. Quinn didn't know what she did wrong. She was confused on what she should do.

"Don't cry," Quinn realize that she never want to make Rachel cry. It broke her heart to see the girl in so much pain. She stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with her dress. She was debating in her head what to do. She had to do something. 'Screw it' she thought. She step closer to Rachel and slowly reached her arms out, bringing the brunette in for a soft hug.

Rachel sigh a little as she laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn's height compliments her small stature perfectly. At that moment she has never felt so safe and warm. Quinn smelled so nice. She started to compose herself.

"I'm really am sorry, Rachel." Quinn softly strokes her hair. It was soothing.

"I like when you say my name." Rachel whispers into Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn grinned as Rachel finally said something. She pulled away slightly so she can look at Rachel. She wiped a tear away from her face. Rachel looked so beautiful with moon shining on her face and the small light coming from the kitchen door light. Even if she her mascara was ruin. She slides her hand down from Rachel's face to her hands to interlock their fingers.

"Come on," Quinn whispered as she slowly leads Rachel to where she was sitting on the grass against a tree. The blonde let go of the diva's hand and reclaimed her seat, grabbing the ukulele.

"You play the ukulele too? Why would you bring that to a party?" Rachel sat down next to the blonde.

"Found it in Puck's room. And I only know how to play one song." Quinn said looking up at Rachel. She wanted to know why Rachel was crying, but she wanted to cheer her up instead. She wanted Rachel to tell her, only if she wanted to. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course." Rachel was already forgetting what she was upset about. She wouldn't pass an opportunity to hear Quinn sing, as the girl tries to do her best at doing the bare minimal in glee club.

"I'm not that great." Quinn shyly looked down. "And don't laugh at the song it's the only one I know. Blame my mom, she loves Steve Martin movies." Quinn joked. Rachel smiled and nods her head for Quinn to start. Quinn clears her throat. She looks down to gets her finger placement right and starts strumming.

"_I know (I know) you belong  
To somebody new  
But tonight  
You belong to me"_

Quinn looked up in Rachel eyes and smiles. Rachel smiles back and recognizes the song and joins Quinn in the second verse, taking the girls part.

"_Although (although) we're apart  
You are a part of my heart  
But tonight  
You belong to me"_

There voices blended beautifully with each others.

"_Wait down by the stream  
How sweet it will seem  
Once more just to dream in  
The moonlight  
My honey I know  
With the dawn  
That you will be gone  
But tonight  
You belong to me"  
_

Quinn clumsily started to whistle the chorus, but couldn't get just right. Rachel laughed and started to whistle also. She never had fun like this. She felt so relaxed and comfortable when Quinn was like this. The blonde's every movement was always perfect. Rachel was really enjoying seeing Quinn's silly side.

"_But tonight  
You belong  
To just a little ole me"_

Quinn finished with the last line. She laid the ukulele beside her and leaned her back on the tree.

"We sound good together," Quinn turned her body to face Rachel.

"Yeah, we do. Although we need to work on your pitch. You were a little sharp." Rachel said with a straight face.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"And she's back." Quinn smiled.

"Rachel, you're shouldn't have to sing at the assembly by yourself. Miss Del Monico should make everyone perform. Don't give them an easy way out."

"It doesn't matter. I should just get use to performing on a stage alone." Rachel looked defeated.

"That's bullshit." Rachel looked alarm when the blonde cursed.

"Look you shine all by yourself, but you shouldn't be alone." Quinn reached over and grabbed Rachel hand.

Rachel was silent. She was taking in the blonde's words. Quinn's hands were so soft. She rubbed her thumb in small circles on the other girl's hands.

"Thank you, Quinn. You're very kind. All I want to do is sing. If I have to do it alone, then so be it." Rachel said.

"Hopefully, you won't have to be alone. No one should." Quinn reached out and slid a piece of hair that's had fallen on Rachel's face and tucked it behind her ears. Rachel tilted her head towards the blonde's hand.

"You really are beautiful," Quinn whispered staring at Rachel's lips.

Rachel knew she should be the one to back away this time. Quinn was inches away from Rachel's full lips. There was an instant pull to the blonde. No one can deny that Quinn was gorgeous. She didn't know what this feeling was. She never felt like she had no control on what her body was doing.

The blonde slowly placed her lips onto Rachel's. Quinn tangled her hand in Rachel's brown hair pulling her deeper in the kiss. Quinn was a very good kisser. Rachel felt Quinn ask permission with her tongue. Rachel willing accepts causing a barely audible moan to escape. This soft noise instigates Quinn to kiss her deeper. She pulled away for a second leaning her forehead against Rachel's biting her bottom lip waiting for her breath to return to normal.

Rachel knows that what she was doing was wrong even though it felt so right, as cliché as it sounds. She had a boyfriend. Even though she was mad at him right now, it was no excuse to cheat.

"Quinn, I'm sorry—," Rachel started.

"Don't," Quinn whispered. Her eyes were still closed. "Just let me have this moment—"

She felt Rachel nod her head against her and she smiled.

The sound of the kitchen door broke to two out of their trance and quickly pulled away from each other.

"Q!" Luckily Santana couldn't see them right away, giving the pair a second to compose themselves. Quinn was the first to stand up. She looked over at Rachel to check if she was decent.

"Over here!" Quinn called out to the Latina. Santana looked to her left and spot the two heading her way.

"Why are you hanging out with the shrimp?" Santana inquired.

"None of your business."

"We were talking about glee."

They both said at the same time. Santana frowned. Quinn was brushing her off like always, but Rachel looked nervous.

"I don't have time for this shit. Let's bail. This party is hella lame."

Quinn took in Santana appearance. She looked worse than Rachel did coming out that same door. Like Rachel, she also had appeared like she's been crying. Only difference was that Santana was drunk. But instead of the emotional drunk she was an hour ago, she was now an angry drunk. Something big happened. It didn't look like Santana had any luck with Brittany tonight.

"Why did you drunk that much S, we have school tomorrow? I thought we were here to keep on eye on Brittany?" Quinn exasperated.

"It's rude to say no when someone offers you a drink, Q. You're a Fabray, you should know how that etiquette shit. And Brittany can take of herself apparently. She doesn't need me." Her second in command slurred.

Great. She had to deal with this tonight. She looked at Rachel apologetically.

"I need to take her home." Quinn really wanted to spend more time with Rachel.

Rachel nodded her head in understanding. "It's okay. I'm about to head out myself. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Considered Friday a freebie, manhands." Santana said. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You won't take my spot as captain just because you offer yourself to get humiliated."

"S, stop." Quinn tried to pull the girl around the house to her girl. Santana yanked her hand back from the blonde. She wasn't finished with Rachel.

"You think you're better than me? Well, you're not. I know all that sneaky shit that you've done. You manipulate Finn, which wasn't hard since he's dumber than a door knob, to go out with you. You got Mr. Ryerson fired. You sent a girl to a crack house. You always act like the victim. Grow up. Stop trying to—"She didn't finished her sentence because Quinn grabbed her arm again, which cause her to stumbled slightly.

"What the fuck, Q," She tried to regain her balance.

"That's enough!" Quinn using her HBIC tone.

"Fuck you! Why are you defending her?" Santana glared.

"Whatever problem that you have, you don't need to take it out on Rachel."

"Rachel? Are you guy's best friends now?" Santana asked slightly jealous.

Quinn ignores her and turns towards Rachel who had her head down.

"Don't listen to her. She's just drunk." Quinn said softly.

Rachel nodded. She made her way towards the kitchen door leaving to two friends to themselves. Quinn watched her disappear behind the door before she heavily sighed. She turn back facing Santana.

"What's going on?" Her voice was calmer than before. The Latina was now sitting on one the patio chairs. She walked over and took a seat next to her.

"I've should just stick to the rules."

Quinn was confused.

"What rules?"

"The _rules_, Q! She wasn't supposed develop feelings. _I_ wasn't supposed to." Santana waved her uncoordinated arms around.

Quinn arched her eyebrow at Santana's confession.

"So what, do you want to be with Brittany, and only Brittany?" Quinn asked.

Santana huffed in response.

"So be with her. That's what she wants too right?" Quinn didn't see what the problem was.

"God you are so naïve. Wake up! We live in Hicks town, conservative Ohio. Berry gets tormented just because her dads are gay. She's not even gay."

"Who cares about what people think?"

"Get off it. You care about your image more than anyone I know."

"When my dad was in the house and now he's gone. And I don't care about that stuff. Just be who you are. Aren't you tired of being scared?" Quinn scooted closer to Santana. "S, I'll be here for you anyway I can."

The two best friends rarely have moments like these. Santana sighed and lean her head slightly Quinn's shoulder. Quinn lean her head on top of the brunettes. Santana started to cry all of the sudden. Quinn started rubbing her back as the other girls body started to shake uncontrollable.

"Hey, it'll be okay, S." Quinn said trying to calm her down. The Latina was shaking her head.

"No it's not, Q. I fucked up." Santana said. As she was trying to control her breathing, she whispered, "I slept with Finn."

Quinn barely heard her through her sobs, but she heard her. She was shocked. She wasn't expected that. This is so fucked up.

"What? I mean... How?" Quinn didn't know what she was asking. She was thinking how much Finn is an asshole for cheating on Rachel. She was also feeling guilty. If she didn't isolating herself from the party to make out with Rachel, she maybe could have prevented this from happening to her best friend. She was supposed make sure Santana didn't do anything stupid. This was the stupidest thing she could have done.

Quinn pulled back from their embrace. She looked at Santana surprised.

"What the fuck were you thinking? What about Brit?" Quinn yelled as she stood up, running a hand through her hair.

"Fuck, can you lower your voice?" Santana said also standing up, tears still on her face. "I know what I did was stupid, okay. I was drunk, and depressed over Brittany and glee. And she was dancing with every guy n school in there. God this wouldn't of happen if it wasn't for that stupid club. Now I smell like sweat, axe cologne, and hot dogs. Shit, I need a shower." Santana felted disgusted with herself. "I think I'm going to throw up now."

"How can you do that to Rachel and Brittany?" Quinn said agitated.

"_Rachel_? Who gives a shit about her? _Brittany_ will never talk to me again." Santana said. She took a step forward towards the blonde. "You have to promise you won't tell anybody."

Quinn was conflicted. She was just starting this new found friendship with Rachel. And they also shared a kiss. Rachel would definitely feel betrayed that she didn't tell her. And then there's Brittany. Sweet and innocent Brittany. Her other best friend beside Santana. Another betrayal. But Santana needed her right now. And she felt kind of at fault keeping on eye her. How did she get in this mess? Fuck!

"Promise Quinn!" Santana yelled when Quinn didn't answer.

Quinn bit her cheek from yelling at Santana. She glared at the Latina.

"Fine I promise!" Quinn said. "But I need you to do something for me."

Santana quirked her eyebrow at the blonde. Quinn always wants something in return.

000000000000000000000

Rachel was in the choir room practicing her scales with Brad at the piano. The assembly was tomorrow and she wanted to be perfect.

She was still feeling guilty about her kiss with Quinn last night, but she refuses to let it distract her. She'll deal with it later. It was probably a one time thing anyway. They just got caught up in the moment. A cough at the door way interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and found an awkward looking Finn. He looked uncomfortable as he walked towards her with his head down in almost shameful. As if he had done something wrong. Maybe he was a little hung over from last night.

"Hey, can we talk?" Finn asked gently.

She took in his appearance. She nodded and turns to Brad at the piano, silently asking him for some privacy. Brad nodded and made his out of the room.

She still had her back towards Finn as she gathered up all her sheets on the piano, placing them back in her notebook.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I was an idiot." Finn started. "I should never have pressured you to do something you weren't ready for."

He walked closer to her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Can we just forget this and go make to what we were before we join glee club?" Finn asked.

Rachel turned away and faced Finn.

"I don't know, Finn. Can we just talk about this after the assembly?" Rachel asked not wanting to deal with this right now. She was still mad at him, but so was feeling so guilty that she didn't want to be in the same room with him. "I know the whole school is going to laugh at me, but I'm still going to perform best. And I don't want anything to distract me."

"I think it's great you're doing this by yourself. Maybe it's better this way. You always wanted the stage to yourself, right?" Rachel thought about his question and her mind immediately went back to her conversation last night with Quinn. She doesn't want to be alone.

Rachel shook her head. "Glee club is not about me. It should be about all of us trying to work together." She grabbed her bag and walked out the door leaving Finn in the choir room.

00000000000000000

Quinn and Brittany were at their usual table in the cafeteria. Quinn was animatedly talking to the other blonde making her laugh.

Santana had just walked in and spotted the two. She quickly made her way over, only catching the tail-end of their conversation.

"You should definitely do that move Brittany." Quinn laughed as Brittany was doing silly dance moves in her seat. They quiet down and looked up as the both saw Santana stand at the table.

"Hey, S." Quinn greeted, nodding her head for the brunette to take a seat across from them. Santana smiled gratefully at Quinn, She turn to look at Brittany who was now quiet and staring down at her plate, playing with her food.

"Hey, Britt Britt." Santana said.

"Hey." The blonde respond softly still not looking at the Latina.

It seemed like the blonde was still being short with her. She hates to admit that she was jealous the just moments before Quinn was able to get her to laugh. She hated when Brittany didn't talk to her. This was the longest that the blonde ever stayed mad at her.

A few moments of awkward silence went by. Quinn didn't know what to do. It was weird when her to best friend were fighting. She cleared her throat.

"You know what I saw on my way here? Ashley Thompson was making out in the janitor closet with the janitor." Quinn laughed awkwardly, hoping to ease the tension. Santana frown at Quinn's lame attempt.

"Santana and I use to go there after 5th period." Brittany said quietly. Quinn and Santana both looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't know I said that out loud."

Another moment of silence.

"So, this pudding today is—" Quinn tried again.

"Get lost Fabray."

"Sure." Quinn quickly got up from her seat. Thanking god for giving her an escape.

"I want to apologize, Brit." Santana said.

"You always apologize and I say its okay and then we have sex and nothing changes."

"Well, I'm not ready for what you want from me, but I'm willing to take baby steps with you."

"What does that mean? Did you forget how to walk? She was confused.

"No, Britt. I mean I know we just make out and fool around all time. Maybe we could do what you want and talk about our feelings. I want to open up to you. What do you say?"

"You never want to talk about your feelings."

"I know, but now I want to."

Brittany nodded.

"I miss you. So does Lord Tubbington."

Santana smiled.

"I miss you, too."

"And?"

"And, what?" Santana asked confused.

"Say you miss Lord Tubbington."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I miss him eating my sock."

Santana reached out across the table and stuck out her pinkie finger towards the blonde. Brittany smiled and joined their pinkies together.

000000000000000000

It was the day of the assembly and Rachel was beyond nervous. She was bouncing up and down. She was hoping someone will join her but they were all chickens. 'It's okay, she could this.' She kept telling herself. She notices the piano on stage, which was weird because she thought she was singing along with a track. The band was even to embarrassed to play with her.

She was standing behind the curtain waiting for Figgins to introduce her.

"Put your hands together, for the New Directions."

The curtain opened and there were only a couple claps.

Rachel stood there waiting for the track to start. Nothing happen. 'God the worse just happen.' She felt everyone eyes on her, silenced deafening the room. She was a star, she'll just sing without any music.

Just as she was opening her mouth, she heard the piano. She looked over and saw Quinn playing, staring at her. The blonde gave her a smile in encouragement.

_I know this pain_

_Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?_

_No one can change your life except for you_

_Don't ever let anyone step over you_

_Just open your heart and your mind_

_Is it really fair to feel this way inside?_

To Rachel's surprise, Santana and Brittany joined them on the stage and started to sing the chorus.

_Someday somebody's gonna make you want to _

_Turn around and say goodbye_

_Until then baby are you going to let them _

_Hold you down and make you cry_

_Don't you know?_

_Don't you know things can change_

_Things'll go your way_

_If you hold on for one more day_

_Can you hold on for one more day_

_Things'll go your way_

_Hold on for one more day_

Quinn smiled at the shock looked on Rachel's face as the rest of the glee club started joining in on stage. They were doing an easy dance routine, swaying behind her. Quinn had only blackmailed Santana to sing and she easily convinced Brittany to join. She didn't however talk to any of the other members. Maybe they grew a conscience. Even Finn was there.

Rachel started to sing the second verse. And the rest of the members collectively finished the last chorus.

Even though everyone had come together at last minute to support Rachel, the audience didn't look too impressed. It was as silent as the first started. Was it the horrible song choice? Was it because it was current resident loser, Rachel Berry? Who

The students went crazy. They were booing the glee club off the stage, shouting out profanities.

0000000000000000

"I think that went well." Miss Del Monico said later that day in the choir room.

"Yeah, were officially losers" Santana said crossing her arms still upset. Brittany reached over and rubbed her arms sympathetically. Santana smiled at her gratefully.

"I think Rachel kicked ass." Quinn said. "And she also taught us not to be afraid."

Rachel turned in her seat to smile softly at Quinn behind. Quinn started clapping and everyone joined in. Rachel blushed.

"Thank you guys for joining me on stage, even if it was last minute."

"We were wrong to throw you in there alone. We should have stuck together." Kurt looked at Rachel apologetically.

"Yeah, girl. You killed it." Mercedes said.

Rachel nodded accepting their apologies.

"Didn't you guys hear? They booed us off stage?" Artie asked confused.

"Who cares?" Quinn snapped.

"Yeah, we were awesome." Puck said. "The school is always going to look at us like loser, because everyone in this school are mindless cowards."

"Well said Mohawk." Miss Del Monico said. "Everyone have a good weekend. I'm proud of all of you."

Everyone got up and started gather their belongings at Miss Del Monico dismissal.

0000000000000

Rachel was waiting in the usual classroom for the Celibacy club. She didn't know if Quinn was coming today, but hoping lucky was on her side. She really wanted to talk to the blonde about what happen that night at the party. She also wanted to thank her. She knew Quinn was behind the stunt and the assembly. She was beginning to fall for the blonde's charm.

To pass the time, she was going over in her head what she wanted to say to the blonde. She could admit she had feelings for the blonde, which is confusing because she feels awful about it. Sure, Finn wasn't the perfect boyfriend but he was the only one who ever show her any interest. He was also caring and thoughtful sometimes. Getting lost in her thought she didn't notice someone standing at the door.

"Hey, Rach." Finn said getting her attention.

"Hey," Rachel was expecting Quinn. She didn't even think about what she wanted to say to her boyfriend.

"Are you still accepting new members?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked at him shocked.

"I thought you said that your football teammates were going to torture you if you joined the Celibacy Club?" Rachel asked.

Finn walked into the room to stand in front of Rachel.

"I'm sorry. I sorry I gave you an ultimate."

"Ultimatum." Rachel corrected.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I said I was going to quit the glee club. I actually kind of like it. I want to respect your decision to wait before we go all the way. I promise I won't put any pressure on you anymore. You set the pace for us." Finn reached out his hand to pluck a piece of hair that was loose and tucked it behind her hair. Her thoughts go back immediately to that night with Quinn, when the blonde had done the same thing. The cheerleader hands were softer and warmer.

Unbeknown to the couple, Quinn was outside overhearing the conversation. She was running late because she saw the hockey team with slushy in their hands and avoided them by going the other way. It was weird that she was the one hiding, when she –not to long ago- was they one ordering them. She was upset that the tall oaf was joining the celibacy club after having sex with her best friend. Rachel was completely falling for whatever was coming out of Finn's mouth. She wanted to tell Rachel what he did, but she promised Santana she wouldn't. Putting herself together she walked in the classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late." Quinn interrupted.

"It's okay." Rachel said disappointed that she wouldn't get to talk to Quinn alone. "Um, Finn has decided to join us, today."

"Whatever." Quinn dismissed.

The all took their seats. 'This is awkward.' Quinn thought.

"I thought today we can go over—"Quinn was interrupted when she heard someone knock on the open door. Santana and Brittany walked in with linked pinkies and found a seat. Quinn was shocked.

Finn was uncomfortable when he saw Santana. They had a silent agreement not to tell anyone what happen. He couldn't help himself getting nervous, that Santana was just going to tell Rachel right then and there. Santana was also uncomfortable with Finn in the room, but she did a better job hiding it.

Quinn frowned. "What are you guys doing here?"

Santana shrugged. "I'm not going celibate." She scoffed at the thought. "Brittany and I want to support you."

"Yeah you're our friend, Quinn. We'll be here for you."

"So tell us how we can avoid being on Teen Mom or Maury." Santana said.

"Yes, and tell us how can we get on Jersey shore. I tried to squeeze oranges on my skin but I couldn't get tan."

Quinn smiled at her friends. They were flawed sometimes but they will always be there for her.

00000000000000

A/N: Hit me down below where it feels good. JK. Thoughts, comments? Anything I could improve on? Let me know.

*** "_You belong to me_" by Steve Martin (from the motion picture "**The Jerk"**)

*** "_Hold on_" by Wilson Phillips


End file.
